


Black Spots and Blue Eyes //under editing//

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes, PrincessSunsetxNerds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't need to watch Miraculous to read this, Galra are a akumazied soilders, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Miraculous AU, Pidge is utimate wingman, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a school teacher, Unrequited Love, What do I do in my freetime?, Zarkon is Hawkmoth, keith is a foster child, keith is ladybug, lance is chat noir, love square, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunsetxNerds/pseuds/PrincessSunsetxNerds
Summary: ~Originally on Wattpad~Miraculous AU.Under the mask Paris's Brave Hero, Ladybug is a hotheaded and instinctive boy named Keith Kogane. Keith may seem like a tough rebel but he is hopelessly pining for his "rival" classmate Lance.Under the mask of Paris's Adventurous Hero, Chat Noir is a free sported and playful boy named Lance McClain. Lance may seem like a self proclaimed Ladies Man but he is actually tired and stressed out. He is also deeply in love with Ladybug.Everything is already complicated, but thanks to Zarkon it is ten times more difficult!!Can these two teenagers pull it off?





	1. Chapter 1 Red Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Black Spots and Blue Eyes.
> 
> I do have some things to say. Since this is a Voltron Miraculous Ladybug AU there will be a mix of both universes. Just because I don't want it to be Miraculous with Voltron characters. I would like to make this it's own hybrid of both.
> 
> Second the version of Shiro that I am using is the one before the Kerberos Mission just because he will be important in the plot later.
> 
> Get ready for some Langst and Kangst.

Chapter 1 Red Flame

* * *

_The Miraculous were the gifts from the universe to help protect humanity._

* * *

 

The light was seeping through the window. There were posters of certain bands all over the walls. Alongside those posters were pictures of a young male with brown hair and blue eyes. The room was a dark shade of gray there was clothes scattered all around the room. In the queen sized bed was a lump, a person huddled in the blankets. The sheets rose steadily, the boy was peacefully asleep.

 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" rang the alarm clock on the boy's phone on the bedside table.

 

The boy groaned and shifted in his bed. The alarm blaring through the once quite room had woken him up. Today was Monday. Satan's day. The devil was probably so happy that thousands of kids across the planet had to go to the Earth equivalent of hell. School.

 

"Ugghhhhh why now? I am too comfy and warm to go to school. I am too tired to deal with idiots." He said in the bed letting the alarm go on snooze.

In about five minutes the alarm will ring once again. He shifted and pulled the covers over his head creating some sort of cacoon.

 

"KEEEEEIIIIITTTTTHHH!!!!! Get up or else you'll be late!!!" Said a high pitched voice.

The voice belonged to a tiny red and black spotted creature. She floated to the lump of blankets and tried to pull them off of the boy. But ultimately failed due to her size.That didn't stop her from trying though.

 

"Noooooo Tikki, Please no! I hate Mondays. I can't go back to that prison!" Yelled the lump of blankets.

Keith pulled his blankets tighter. He didn't need to go to school he could just open up his own auto body shop. Or take over the bakery. Both were fine with him. 

 

"I guess so but Lance is still going to school. Don't you want to to go see him?"

 

The blankets shuffled and stood still. Keith was thinking things through thoroughly.

 

_She is trying to lure me out. I gotta resist. But it is tempting... Oh no it's working. Come on Keith, get a grip. You are supposed to be a "bad boy". Well then again, bad boys don't really get good grades. Or start blushing madly about their crush. CRUSH! I admitted it... Shit. No, he may be cute but I can't go to school just for HIM! Can I? Goddamnit, I'm rambling again. Well here I go world. Ready to kick my ass? Speaking of ass...I know someone's ass who is just so.... WAIT WHAT?!_

 

Two violet eyes slowly peak out of the pile. A red blush id very obviously creeping up on Keith's face. 

He started to slowly get up. His raven hair was in a total mess with strands of hair sticking in every which way. Keith yawned as he stretched out his arms. He began to rub his tired eyes with bags underneath them. The tiny creature that resembled a Ladybug nested itself in his hair.

 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" rang the formerly snoozed alarm.

 

"Aggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Yelled Keith as he threw himself back into the bed. He reached out to the table and grabbed his phone turning off his alarm. Nope not today. 

 

_Nope. NOPE. Not today, Satan! Mondays are the WORST!!!!!!_

"My life is a living hell." he mumbled into his arm that covered his eyes.

 

"Aw come on Keith! Pidge said they wanted to show you something." said Tikki trying to get the temperamental boy out of bed.

Keith was probably one of the most difficult Paladins she had ever had. She did care for him and wanted him to be happy but he was just so stubborn!!!

 

Pidge is Keith's nonbinary friend with a buttload of sass. They are also Keith's Ultimate wingman. Pidge stops Keith from making a fool of himself in certain situations.Their birth name is Katie but basically everyone calls them by their middle name "Pidge". Pidge knows everyone's secrets, well except one person. Pidge is black mailer, she knows things that even the most open booked people hide. Keith often thought how in the world are they his friend?

 

"Ugh fine, school isn't worth the struggle. Fuck it." Said Keith as he threw the blankets off of himself and climbed out of bed.

 

"KEITH! PROFANITY!!!" Squealed Tikki pulling on his hair.

 

"Ouch! Stop it!"

 

"Paladins aren't supposed to curse!!!!"

They were supposed to be a clean and perfect image. Something that Keith did not agree to at all.

 

"This one does!"  Pouted Keith pouted and stuck his tongue out.

 

"Ughhhhh! By the love of Altea please help me." Prayed Tikki in exasperation.

Keith grabbed a black shirt and black jeans and walked to the bathroom connected to his room. he quicky got dressed to try to make up for lost time. Keith grabbed the hair brush next to the sink to TRY to brush his hair. All he felt was pain in his scalp. All efforts were futile.

 

"Stupid thick hair." He grumbled as the brush was untangling the hair.

The pain only got worse and the angered the teenager.

About six minutes later Keith's hair was smoothed into a mullet style. He grabbed a red tooth brush from the sink and put tooth paste and brushed his teeth. 

Once the mint toothpaste burned his tongue, Keith spit it out.

_Finally my hair is not a mess. I actually look at little presentable today._

"Keith darling, Breakfast is ready!" Called a feminine voice with an english accent from down stairs. 

 

"I'm coming, Allura!" He called back as he walked back to his bed room and grabbed his open red book bag.

"Tikki come on let's go." Keith said to his Kwami.

Tikki flew over to him and hid in his book bag. Keith grabbed his phone and ear buds from were he last put them and shoved them in his pocket as he walked down the stairs.

 

Allura was lightly tanned woman with long curling sliver hair that was a black to silver ombre. She was setting the table for breakfast. She was wearing a light blue blouse patterned with pastel pink bows complimented by white jeans and pink flats. When she heard Keith walk down the stairs her angelic lilac blue eyes darted to the boy.

 

"Morning Keith! How did you sleep last night?" She smiled as she walked to the stove to serve the both of them oatmeal she had made.

If Keith didn't know any better Allura could be a distant relative from the British Royal family. She was just that regal.

 

"Good I guess." Keith sat down at the table.

 

Allura is Keith's adoptive mom. She adopted him when he was about 15 years old, so about two years ago. When she was 24 a year before she adopted Keith, her father Alfor died. He left her the house/bakery in his will. Allura didn't have a mother, her mother died at childbirth. Allura knew what it was like to be alone for a long time. Keith appreciated that she knew how he felt. Keith was in the foster care system since he was eight. Keith only ever trusted one person until Allura came in and swooped him away. To him Allura was like a fairy godmother and was glad she chose him. Even though sometimes she was more of a sister than a mother figure.

 

"Hmmm... No dreams about a certain boy?" Allura asked and Keith could practically sense her raising her eyebrow and smirking even if her back was turned.

Sometimes Allura was downright evil. She loved to jab at the poor boy's love life to fluster him.

 

That didn't stop his face from betraying him and turning a slight shade of pink clearly visible on his Pale skin.

 

"Uh n-no! I didn't really dream about anything, just pitch black." Keith stuttered.

_Damit Allura!_

 

It was no secret to Allura or Pidge that Keith was crushing on a classmate named Lance McClain. 

 

Lance's family moved to Paris from Cuba aba year ago. Their first impressions weren't that great especially after a test and a few misconceptions. 

"By the way did you use milk in the oatmeal?" Keith asked curiously.

 

"No I did not, I used water. I could never forget that you are lactose intolerant. Oh well it's too bad you didn't dream of Lance. I love hearing about your love life." she said as she set a bowl in front of Keith and took a seat across from him with her own breakfast.

 

Keith was lactose intolerant yet to him diary was a gift from god!!!! Too bad he is cursed and can't enjoy it properly.

 

"Well, if you are so desperate for love, then why don't you invite Takas- I mean Mr. Shirogane to dinner tonight?"  The young boy questioned while raising his spoon and gave Allura a smirk.

 

Now it was Allura's turn to become flustered. Everyone knew about her crush on the highschool teacher except the teacher himself.

 

"N-Now Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Mr. Shirogane is a busy man dealing with a lot of grading and teaching."

 

Mr. Shirogane or Shiro as the students liked to call him  is Keith's homeroom and Science teacher. Since Allura's father was good friends with Principal Coran it isn't odd that she will show up at the school unexpectedly. 

 

Before Shiro was transferred to the school she only came every once and awhile. After Shiro she started visiting daily. The students and Principal Coran all know that they both liked each other. It gets so unbearable that the students feel the need to pull their hair out.

 

"If he is so busy, hen why does he come to the bakery almost everyday?" Challenged Keith.

 

Shiro liked to come to the bakery after school and order coffee. He liked to talk to Allura sometimes and tell her the horrors as a teacher. The young teacher also often brought school papers to grade to try and impress the young lady with how serious he can be.

 

"I think it's time for you to go to school." giggled Allura nervously trying to change the subject but it wasn't entirely a lie.

 

"Fine. But if you don't tell him I will." Threatened Keith playfully.

Allura got up and hugged him tightly while ruffling his hair making Keith laugh.

 

"You better not you little punk! Now get to school. I wouldn't want you to be late!"

Allura shoved Keith out the door and closed it. He made his way down the stairs to the front door and step outside. The morning was cool and quiet only the faintest swish can be heard by the light wind. The sky was a clear blue. Blue. He loved that color it often reminded him of his rival's eyes. No, Lance's eyes were an ocean. Filled with so many emotions and feelings. Most of the time they were serene and welcoming. Being rivals only made Lance look at Keith with waves of determination. Keith accepted his fate but yearned for something more.

It was not long before the Monday blues crept up on him again. 

 

"씨 발!!!!!!" He yelled and then heard Tikki from his bag saying

 

"Don't think I don't know that you cursed in Korean, Keith."

 

Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone and plugged in his ear buds. All he can hear now was Gerard Way's vocals.

 

Tikki only sighed Keith had so much potential for a paladin. His quintessence was the embodiment of passion, instinct, and temperament.

 

Tikki knew what element quitessence her Paladin had, he was a Red Fire. That element fit him very well since he was indeed hothead. But when it came to those that he cared about he won't hold back he would become a raging fire.

 

That often left him in trouble...

 

* * *

 

The house was a mess. Toys and papers everywhere. A boy with brown hair and cinnamon colored skin tired his best to clean up.Only to look at the table that was a bigger mess and walked towards it to pick up the plates.The house was dim and all the curtains were closed. Not a sound. Pictures of a family of five all over the living space. Everyone in the pictures looked very similar to the boy.Only there were a few differences he was the only one with blue eyes.

 

_Mom is already at work. She might come home at around 6. Carolitos, Tina, and Marco are already at school. I will have to run home after school to be home when the bus drops them off. I wish it wasn't so hard. I wish Tony and Kaitlyn would at least help send mom some money. Quiznak them! They don't care enough about her. They have been so selfish this past year! If only dad was still here....._

 

The boy's ocean blue eyes filled with with tears as he cleaned breakfast on the table. He felt a pang in his chest and stopped in his tracks. His tears seeping out of his eyes only to roll off his cheeks.

 

"Lance, buddy, you okay there?" Said a high pitched voice.

It belonged to a small catlike creature that approached him.

 

"I'm fine Plagg. It's just a lot to do these days. Balancing being a Paladin and an older brother trying to look after his siblings and help his mom." Lance muttered as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve from his army jacket with a white hood attached.

A sliver ring was on his left ring finger.That sliver ring and Plagg helped him transform into Chat Noir, Ladybug's partner in stopping Akumas.

 

"I know kid. But you are something special because of it." Plagg said trying to comfort Lance.

Plagg was completely out of his comfort zone with the boy. Plagg had never had a paladin as selfless as Lance. Plagg knew so much about Lance's pain. No one should lose their loved one in that way.

"Thanks Plagg." smiled the young boy as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Plagg you should eat that queso fresco, just in case we run into any Akumas today." Lance advised to the kawami.

 

"No need to ask me twice!"

Lance smiled even bigger at the kwami as he devoured the piece of cheese in a single gulp.

 

"Plagg that was awesome!" Lance raised his hands, cupped Plagg and nuzzled his cheek on Plagg's. Plagg didn't complain because he did truly love his Paladin, and Lance kind of remind him of himself in a way.

 

"Come on, Plagg. Let's go to school!" Plagg floated into the boy's bookbag and settled in. Lance put on his book bag and walked out the door and closed it behind him.

 

School was a getaway for the boy. Away from home, responsibilities, and life.

 

Plagg knew his Paladin's quintessence element was the embodiment of Blue Water. He was an overflowing sink of stress and sadness. But when he was a relieved he was a bubbling happy child wanting to cheer up anyone up. 

 

But that is only when he is being watched.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith walked into to the school. The court yard was fairly empty, but with a few groups of friends here and there. Ignoring their antics he kept walking. The Science Room was Shiro's homeroom and class. He quickly went to his locker to put away his lunch to prevent it from squishing in his book bag.Having a crushed lunch was the last thing he wanted.

 

Keith walked the hallway leading to the science room. It wasn't strange to Keith that it was vacant. He was always there early to avoid the stupidity of some kids. Seriously they were what 16? 17? Why were they still acting like they are still in kindergarten? He got to a door with the plaque reading:

**Mr. Shirogane**

**Biology RM 214**

 

Keith took off his earbud and opened the door and inside to see a japanese man sitting at his desk. The man was well built, with black hair styled in an under cut and frolock, he also had slightly slanted dark eyes. The man was looking at a pieces of paper with a red pen in his right hand. He sighed and crossed out an answer. The man was grading the tests from last Friday. He looked up and saw Keith he gave him a warm smile.

 

"Good Morning, Keith." said the man at the desk.

 

"Morning Shiro." replied Keith smiling back.

 

"Keith, I thought I told you to stop calling me Shiro."

 

"Heh. Sorry Shiro." Smirked Keith making his way to the second row table on the left side. He could feel Shiro's "dad" glare pierce the back of his head.

Shiro rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. The kids loved to tease Mr. Shirogane by calling him Shiro. If they really wanted to get his nerves they called him Space Dad.

 

Keith walked down the aisle to the second row of  tables on the left side. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. He took out his phone and put in his ear buds once again. He scrolled through his Playlis, hedidn't know which song to choose, so he put it on shuffle.

 

The rest of his classmates slowly poured into the room. Keith really couldn't care less.

"OUCH!"

Someone flicked him on the head! He was about yell at the person but then he noticed it was a brunette with hazel eyes shielded by glasses.The person was wearing a green sweater with blue shorts that stopped at the knees.

 

Keith took out one of his ear buds and gave the newcomer a deadpanned look.

 

"What is it Pidge?" He said with his temper sliding out.

 

Pidge gave Keith a smirk and sat down in the seat next to him.

 

"Well good morning to you too, Captain Emo." They said back to him.

"What is so good about today? Also what did you want to tell me?" Keith said as he put Away his phone to pay attention to Pidge.

 

" Today is is Monday, you do have a point. Anyways, remember last Friday I said that someone should start a blog all about Ladybug and Chat Noir!!??"

 

"Yeah...." Said Keith not getting where this was really going.

Some times he really was oblvious. It didn't affect Pidge's good mood though.

"Well I started one!!!! I call it the Ladyblog!!!!" They said getting out their phone to show Keith.

The webpage had several pictures of Paris's favorite hero, Ladybug.

Keith felt his stomach quench a bit. He was Ladybug... With the help of Tikki, his kawami. She helped him transform by converting her life force into his earrings. He didn't want to hurt Pidge's feelings but he wasn't exactly comfortable with them filming and posting things about his Alter Ego. 

 

Pidge went on rambling about the softwares and things they did to create the blog. Things that Keith didn't really understand but still listened. Pidge was a computer and tech genius. Not surprising since they are a 14 year old in a highschool Junior class.

 

That was until he saw Lance's best friend walk in and sit in front of Pidge. This went unnoticed by Pidge and decided to take a break and tease Keith.

"Wow, aren't on the edge of your seat waiting for a certain someone." they said bluntly.

"PIDGE!!" whisper yelled the blushing boy while playfully punching them.

The bell rung through out the school saying that homeroom has official started.

Mr. Shirogane started taking attendance while looking at the missing seats. Lance usually sat in front of Keith but his seat was empty.

 

_Where is that idiot? Is he sick or something? I bet he is ditching! That jerk!_

The classroom door swung open loudly. While a light brown skinned boy with dark brown hair sticking out in many ways. His ocean blue eyes were frantic.

 

"Mr.Shirogane!!! I'm here! Please don't mark me absent!"

 

_Lance! He wasn't ditching! Just Tardy._

 

"Lance, I didn't mark you absent. Please sit down."

 

Lance for once didn't make a show about it and simply did what he was told. He sat next to his friend. His friend was tall compared to the rest of the class, and taller than Mr. Shirogane himself. He had longish dark brown hair and light brown skin.He had kind brown eyes that were always filled with kindness. His name was Tsuyoshi Garret but was nicknamed "Hunk" for reasons unknown. 

"Bro, are you okay? You look exhausted." Hunk asked his friend

"I'm fine, I just need more sleep." Lance said putting his head on the table.

 

_He overslept didn't he?!_

 

"Don't we all?" Joked Hunk making Lance laugh.

 

Keith's heart almost stopped right there. He loved Lance's laugh it was sweet and warm.

 

* * *

 

 

Normally Keith and Pidge would eat lunch outside but Keith accidentally left his lunch in his locker. He told Pidge that he forgot his lunch and he would meet them outside. After retrieving his lunch Keith had to go through the Lunchroom.

 

He walked in and quickly but not noticeably quick tried to get through the room. That was until he heard.

 

"HEY MULLET HEAD!!!"

 

_NO! NO! NO! NOT LANCE!!!_

Surely enough it was Lance. He was there in his blue jeans, white baseball shirt and Army jacket. He was tall and lanky but his arms were crossed in front of his chest confidently.

 

Right now was not the time or place for Lance to poke at our rivalary.

 

"What do you want, Lance?" Spat Keith wanting to get to the point.

 

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to tell you that I pretty much beat your ass on the Biology test."

 

"In your dreams." Keith said while simultaneously rolling his eyes.

 

"You wanna go?!"

 

"No not really, not worth my time." said Keith trying to walk away.

 

"Aw come on Keithy Boy!"

 

That nickname. That dreaded nickname. It only reminded Keith of a time he would rather forget. It triggered something in him and he turned around furiously, his violet eyes burning. Lance had just lit a fire inside of Keith. Lance could never know what that name is tied to. Keith tired to keep it under control but he just couldn't. He pointed a finger at Lance and practically shouted,

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!!!!"

 

Keith didn't wanna hear what Lance wanted to say back. He basically stomped right out of the lunchroom.

 

The rest of the day Keith was pissed off. Not wanting to deal with his confused heart. Of course he still loved Lance and knew Lance couldn't know what that nickname meant to him. Lance starting a rivalry with Keith in the first place wasn't helping either. The rivalary to be honest wasn't intentional too. The only thing he wanted to do was to get to know Lance. Kinda hard when he hates you huh?

 

Lance did in fact feel a little guilty. He must have touched a nerve for Keith to react that way. It bothered him all day and wanted to apologize but he couldn't. He kept thinking of the rivalry. Lance blamed the rivalry.

 

The end of the day came and swarms of students flowed out the doors. Keith often stayed behind to watch Lance walk home. Today Pidge's mom was going to pick them up and they wanted to show Keith more of the Ladyblog.

 

Lance was about to cross the street when he looked back at the school. His eyes met Keith's violet ones. He gave him a small smile and small wave at Keith before turning back to the street to get to cross it. Keith's cheeks were now dusted in a light shade of pink and look away. A small warmth had started in his heart.

 

Pidge looked at the lovesick boy and shook their head. Keith was in too deep and no one could pull him out. A gray car drove up to the school and beeped at Pidge.They bid the raven goodbye and good luck. Then they got into the car.

 

_Ha! I'm secretly Ladybug, the embodiment of luckiness. I highly doubt that those words mean anything. If I was really lucky then I could have stopped this stupid rivalry with Lance a long time ago._

 

Keith sighed and started to walk towards his home and the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2 Blue Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith contemplates.  
> Lance's home life is shown  
> Ladybug and Chat Noir make an appearance.

* * *

_The Ladybug has the power of creation. The Black Cat has the power of destruction. This world holds a scarce life force called "quintessince". Quintessince holds an element. This element can be used as a physical weapons for a paladin._

* * *

 

Keith walked into his room dropping his book bag on the bed and sat  on his rolly chair. He moved the chair over to his desk. Keith was still blushing in the face from Lance smiling at him. He rested his chin on his knuckles while his arms underneath were upright. Lance had hit a nerve but they way he looked at him and waved goodbye, Keith could tell that he was sorry. Keith could always tell what Lance was feeling. His eyes showed so much expression and feelings. Keith knew that Lance was suffering in some way. But he wasn't close enough to the Cuban boy to know his problems. His gaze shifted to the pictures above his desk next to his aliens conspiracy theory cork board covered in red string. 

 

Ones with him and Pidge eating ice cream at the park.Allura and Coran talking at a Christmas party, Keith had been a least a year with Allura. Shiro sitting at one of the tables in the bakery sipping coffee. Of course there was multiple pictures of Lance. The Cuban boy flashing a bright smile in everyone of them his blue eyes sparkling with joy. Keith paid Pidge in bakery goods for those pictures. They had a HUGE sweet tooth and it took a lot of persuasion to get them to take the pictures. How or when they took them was a mystery but Keith preferred not to know.

 

Keith pulled away his gaze from the pictures after feeling Tikki nuzzle herself in his hair.

 

"Keith are you alright? Or are you still hopelessly swooning?" Tikki teased trying to bring the teenager from his dazed state. Knowing the boy this would change his current mood.

He scowled and mummbled as he turned on his computer.

 He opened up a Word document to at least start on his essay for Literature due next Monday. Allura would still be down stairs at the bakery for a little while. Afterwards they would have dinner and resume any activities that needed to be finished.

 

Once he knew Allura was fast asleep he would have to turn into Ladybug to run a night patrol with his Partner Chat Noir. Keith groaned thinking about the obnoxious, loud mouth flirt. Chat was really sweet sometimes but his flirting isn't needed. Keith knew Chat has a crush on Ladybug but frankly Keith didn't feel like he was Ladybug. 

 

Ladybug was a respected hero while Keith was a grouch most of the time. Why he was chosen was a complete mystery to him. He didn't like how people idolized him but Tikki's nagging on being a polite paladin was etched into his brain. So he had to suck it up and deal with it. Keith wasn't exactly happy about being a super hero but at least he was helping innocent people from the evil Zarkon. 

 

He was the cause the cause of why people turned into Akumas.But that isn't the worst part. He had a league of henchmen that were akumatized and followed his every command, they caused themselves Galra. Keith still wasn't sure how Zarkon got all of this to happen but he didn't want the lives of helpless people on the line.

 

He needed a hero growing up and never got one until Allura came into his life. Keith really owed a lot to her. She was so kind and caring to everyone no matter what.The Korean often thought that she deserved the Ladybug miraculous more than him.

 

Of course Keith could never tell any one how he felt. Pidge is a great listener but they can't understand the conflicts of having a double life. If Allura knew she would flip out. Not only would she worried for his safety she would be burden to know this secret and keep it forever. He didn't want to do that to her.

 

Tikki strongly advised to not tell anyone his secret identity. For once he did agree with her. No matter how much weight it was on his shoulders. He had to create a perfect image for the people. He had to hide away his true self for the greater good. Sometimes Keith thought why him? Of course it's amazing to be of help but at the cost of shoving away shreads of himself?

 

Keith shook his head trying to shake the selfish thoughts. He continued to write out the essay on his computer.

Tikki often just watched him type out his home work. Keith was very good at all his classes but just had an unappealing attitude. At heart he was a good kid just kind of cold at first.

* * *

 

 

As soon as Lance got out of the school range he ran to his home. He still had to clean the place and be there for when his siblings would arrive.

 

_Quiznak!!!!!!!I gotta get home!Marcos ,Carlitos, and Tina will be arriving soon! Mierda!! Calm down Lance what is the worst that can happen? Everything!!! Shhh it's okay no worries you got this.You will be there to pick up the kids and tell them to do their Homework while you cook dinner.You got this._

 

Lance reached his apartment and entered the building. It wasn't a extravagant building but there where couch's and a front desk  on the first floor. The mail was in those boxes that you opened with a key. No one ever really was at the front desk. 

 

Lance ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. To him it was easy since his long lanky legs did help a lot. Back in Cuba he use to run track for his middle school years. He would have joined in his first year but things happened and he needed to help his family. Then even more tragedies came and they moved here to Paris. He was just glad that they were trilingual. He grew learning Spanish, English, and French so that is a bonus for him.

 

Lance reached his apartment and fished out his keys. He unlocked the door and entered the house. In at least eight minutes Macos's , Tina's, and Carolitos's bus would arrive.

 

Carlos and Tina were twins and shared the same thick black hair, bronze skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Tina was the oldest by tweleve minutes yet Carlitos was the taller twin, both on the thin side. The nine year old twins were close but Tina was more independent and Carlos hung out more with Macros. Marcos looked more similar to Lance. They had the same cropped brown hair, tan skin, and lanky Figure. The seven year old had the same brown eyes as the twins and their mother. Lance sadly was the only living family member with blue  eyes.

 

He heard the bus's loud engine and ran down stairs to be their when the kids came through the front door. Their mom use to do this back in Cuba. Now that she is busy with work, Lance stepped in to be their role model.

 

The children poured out and ran to Lance telling him about their days in school. He wouldn't have his life any other way if it meant being with the ones he loved.

 

Lance had made dinner while he sent his younger siblings to do their homework. Lance was a pretty good chief but not as great as Hunk Garrett, his best friend. Once Carlos, Marcos, and Tina finished they sat down to eat at four. Plagg was kept hidden in Lance's room.Plagg didn't mind, he was playing around with Lance's phone and nibbling on cheese. After finishing their meal Marcos and Carlos went to go watch a movie in the living room. Tina stayed at the table to help clean up. Her older brother never ate with them. He always waited for their mom to eat with her.Tina amired Lance for lots of reasons and often was by his side. Soon she ran off to her shared room with their mom to read a book.

 

5' o clock came and went then the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman walk in. She was short compared to Lance and had thick black hair with gray hairs hidden tied up Into a bun.Bronze skin and the same brown eyes as her younger children. 

 

"Mama! Ya legaste!" said Lance from the kitchen already getting the plates to serve his mom and himself dinner.

"Sí mijo. I am here." she said as she sat at the table with her son and food patiently waiting. 

 

The conversation between the two was long and filled with laughter. She told him of the mishaps that working at a bakery held. Apperantly working at Altea Bakery was very entertaining. Rosa was only 46 years old and  she had six kids two of them were already old enough to be on their own and stayed back in Cuba. Lance and the younger ones came with her. 

 

When the sunset went down it was time for them to go to bed. Rosa and Tina went to their room and Marcos and Carlos went to theirs. Lance being in highschool needed his space and his mom decided to give him his own room. Which made being Chat Noir easier. When he heard the house filled with the snores and breathing he called to Plagg

 

"Plagg the close is clear.Let's go"

Plagg came out and stretched.

"Come on kid let's go patrol!"

"Plagg Claws Out!"

Lance's blue jeans, white and blue baseball shirt and army jacket were replaced by a leather suit complete with black boots and gloves. His belt came out like a cat tail and cat ears rested on top his head. Of course it would be a complete cat suit without a bell at the neck. His blue eyes now resembled like one of a feline's and covered by a black mask. Plagg has transformed Lance by being sucked into his silver ring. He got out his baton and opened his window. Chat Noir jumped out and his baton activated and extended it. The baton let him travel out.

 

* * *

 

The night fell serenely over Paris.The lights of the city shone brilliantly. The bussling of cars never stop.  But is calming to some. The night was where the people took their rest.

 

Keith knew Allura had fallen asleep in her room when he heard the light snoring and steady breathing.

 

He whisper yelled 

"Tikki spots on!"

 

His black jeans and shirt where replaced with a red footed spandex suit with black spots. His yoyo was wrapped around his waist. A red mask with black spots covered his eyes. Tikki transformed him and was sucked into his earrings for his powers.

 

Ladybug opened his window and swung his yoyo like a grappling hook and flew out. He was headed to the Effiel Tower since that was Chat's and his meeting spot.The Korean thought he beat the cat to it when he arrived.

Chat was already there, he is Lance and felt that he needed to make an entrance.

Chat stay in the shadows and leaned against the tower.

 

"Purrfect evening we are having, isn't that right mil' lord?"

 

That startled Ladybug and caused him to turn around and face a sly cat.

 

"Well if it isn't my favorite kitty?"

 

Chat almost lost his composure but tried not to make it obvious. Chat Noir's heart began to beat faster. It was obvious to all of Paris that he had feelings for Ladybug except for Ladybug himself. Chat Noir was bisexual but he didn't really know the spotted hero's sexuality. Ladybug never really showed any emotions, his face looked constantly annoyed and mad. But Chat knew that deep inside he did care about Paris.

 

"So how was your day, Chat?"

 

This caught Chat off guard but answered

 

"It was ..... alright"

 

Chat really did want to spill what had happen that day. The stress of being a a parental figure to his siblings. The need to be happy for the sake of others. He hated himself for not being the absolute best. Lance still felt bad for causing Keith to lash out. Lance didn't know much about his rival but he must of opened up some old wounds for him to act out like that. He could of caused an akuma....

If he caused Keith to be akumatized he couldn't live with being Chat Noir. Hopefully Keith was doing alright.

 

"Well good to hear that but we got to split and search. I'll take the north you'll take the south got it?"

 

"Got it, good luck."

 

"But I am good luck? You need it more than I do." Ladybug looked at Chat Noir questionably.

 

Chat couldn't contain his laughter sometimes Ladybug was so literal. Of course Ladybug was indeed confused and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Okay then Space Ranger, bye"

Chat Noir jumped off the Effiel tower and extended his baton to land on the roof closest to the tower. Chat started running and jumping roof to roof. As soon as Ladybug couldn't see him anymore, he took out his yoyo and swung it to hook on to an antenna of some sorts.Ladybug leaped off the building and zipped by.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to see more of Lance's home life. I did indeed name his mom Rosa.If you get the reference. Also yes she does work at Allura's bakery and we will see more of her later. I kinda suck at action scenes so bear with me next chapter. There might be an akuma there might not. Who knows.Thank you for reading and see you later.


	3. Chapter 3 Colère Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Akuma victim  
> More Keith and Lance background  
> No more spoilers

* * *

 

_Altea was a beautiful place of peace and tranquility. The miraculous were made by them. An act of betrayal caused the fall of the kingdom. The descendants of the royal bloodlines now hold the miraculous on the planet Earth._

* * *

 

 

The night of patrolling came to an end. Both of the paladins went home afterwards, not meeting up at the Effiel tower since it was a school night. As soon as they snuck back into their respective homes they let go of their transformations and collapsed on their beds.

 

Lance looked up at the glowing ceiling. He put glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling when they first moved in. They didn't had much when they first moved to Paris. He remembered when he was in Cuba that he loved stargazing on the beach. The smell of the ocean and the wonders that were above him. Paris had too many bright lights to see the stars. Lance missed the stars and  brought the stickers to make him feel at home. The memories of his childhood in Cuba were what rocked him to sleep. Plagg could only watch as the boy was suffering homesickness and a loss. Yet he kept going for the sake of his family, being a paladin , and for his future.

 

Keith on the other hand had a rough time sleeping. Despite being safe in Allura's house he still felt on edge. The orphanage wasn't the best place to raise kids. Next door was a bar, at night there often was shouting and fighting. The owners of the orphanage were regulars at the bar, and abused the children. Verbally and Physically.

Keith flinched at the memories of the orphanage.

 

" _Come here you little shit!!!"_

_"N-No!"_

_"Don't you dare define me!As long as you live in this hell hole you will obey us."_

 

Tears welded in his violet eyes and closed them tight. Keith's breathing started to pick up. 

 

_Stop it! You are safe. That place no longer exists, no reason to reminse about it._

 

Keith steadied himself and let go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He tossed and turned that night, unable to get a lot of sleep.

 

_Tomorrow is a new day_

 

* * *

 

 

The next day in home room Keith could bearly keep awake. Pidge kept tapping his shoulder to get keep him focused.They noted that Lance also looked tired but not as much as Keith. 

Keith didn't react to Lance sitting in front of him at all. His eyes usually lit up when seeing the blue eyed boy. Pidge looked back and forth between the two and sighed.They thought to them self.

 

_Keith must be really tired to not even notice that his crush came into the room. I bet he stayed up reading up on monthman proof. That dork. Lance is tired too must have stayed up as well. Ugh those two are made for each other._

 

 

Pidge pushed their glasses up their nose inspecting the classroom. Hunk was reading a book and every once in awhile glancing at Lance. Lance was yawning while scrolling through his phone.The bags under his eyes were subtle but if you focus on them you can see them. The rest of the class was talking to each other. Pidge didn't care to learn their names. They only remembered three other students' names. 

 

They knew the girl that sat behind them was named Shay. She was tanned and a bit tall. Shay has topaz colored eyes and had dark brown hair braided into a bun. She sported golden hoop earrings and a bunch of friendship bracelets on both of her wrists. Shay wore a long dark green shirt that could be considered a dress , black leggings, and green flats. 

 

Shay was a relatively friendly person but is a really good athlete. She is the captain of the volleyball team but their season has been over for about three weeks. Instead of being lazy she helps out in charity clubs at the school. Shay often hung out with Hunk. Pidge being very observant knew that Hunk has a crush on Shay. Once Pidge knows they can blackmail any one for the rest of their lives.

 

The other two people they knew were terrible.The two sat at the table next to Lance's. The one on the right was a female with curly blonde hair in long twintails and dull violet eyes. She wore a white crop top with a light blue Skirt. There was a light purple sash tie around the waist band of the skirt. Pidge was often baffled by the sash since it has no significant purpose. Her named was Nyma. Nyma is also cousins with the male teen next to her.

 

His name is Rolo. Pidge often thought what the hell is wrong with his parents who named him after a candy. He was a little broad and tall. He had slightly toned body. His hair was bleached to a light blonde almost white and a purple beanie resting on his head. He had the same dull violet eyes as Nyma. Rolo is one of the players of the football team. Pidge knew nothing of the sport and just assumed he was good. Rolo wore a white T-shirt with a blue gray vest over it and brown pants.

 

The both of them were manipulative and dangerous. They tries to charm people into getting what they want but will use brute force if they really want it. In the first months Lance moved to Paris, he had saved up money to buy his mom a beautiful necklace. Nyma want it so badly that she flirted with him to try to get it. Lance knew what she was trying to do and instantly rejected her. He hid the necklance in his pocket to protect it. Rolo helped her out by distracting Lance by telling how was the swim team coming along. Lance loved being apart of the team and blabbered all about the progress they were making. While he was telling everything to Rolo, Nyma pick pocketed the necklace. Lance could only feel dread that he lost something he worked so much for.

 

Most of the time they were talking to each other and ignoring the outsiders but today was off. Nyma looked away from Rolo and Rolo looked away from Nyma. She looked really really pissed off. Pidge could tell that the both of them must have had an argument of some kind. Pidge could only wonder what Rolo whispered but by Nyma's reaction it couldn't have been good. Nyma gasped and growled she quickly got up and stomped out of the class room. Mr. Shirogane called out to her to bring her back into the class but it wasn't working. Shiro called Principal Coran about Nyma.

* * *

 

 

Nyma ran out off the class and ignored Mr. Shirogane's protests. She was angry and couldn't see straight. She eventually ended up in the front court yard. Nyma kicked an abandoned ball so hard that it flew over the fence of the school.

 

_I can't believe him! Rolo would choose her over me!I am his family how can he choose some one else over me! I have been their for him, his entire life!!! All for Romelle, a girl he met this year! Aghhhhh I am so mad!_

 

A dark purple butterfly soon started fluttering towards the angered teenager. The butterfly ended up disovling into the purple sash at her waist.There was now an outline of a butterfly covering her eyes. A deep voice speaking to her.

 

_"Hello Nyma, I am Zarkon. You want want to get revenge on your cousin for blowing you off at the movies to spend time with some one who doesn't know him like you do. I can help you with my akuma. I will give you the power to manipulate everyone against your their will and levitate objects. Do we have a deal?"_

 

Nyma was hurt and angry so she replied

"Yes Zarkon, I will do as you say."

"Good.You are now apart of my Galra empire under the name Colère.The only thing you have to do to pay me back is to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

 

Nyma transformed into a yellow being that was taller and more broad. Her usual outfit was now a light blue crop top with shoulder pads and poofy light blue pants. Her hair now looked like clumps of tendrils. Nyma now had three fingered larger hands. Her eyes were now pupiless and just dull violets voids. Her sash was the only thing that remained intacted.

Colère was now ready to exact her vengeance on her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's update was a little short because I decided to spilt this into a two parter last minute. We got to see human Shay, Nyma, and Rolo! Yes I did state that Hunk has a crush on the adorable Shay!!!  
> Also Zarkon made an appearance well sort of? My first akumatized victim! So basically what happened to akumatized Nyma is that she turned into the form we know from Voltron Legendary Defender.Just wanted to clear that up.Sorry if this is kind of filler but I promise action next chapter, okay?!
> 
> Colère-Anger in French  
> Bye! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Colère Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKUMA BATTLE IN PARIS!

_When all the miraculous paladins combine the power of their quintessences they form a mighty spirit named Voltron_

* * *

 

 

Keith jolted up at the sound of the door slam. His deep amethyst eyes scanned the room, he saw Shiro frantically calling the principal, Lance staring at the door, Nyma's seat being empty, Rolo looking frustrated, and Pidge holding in a laugh. Pidge loves to laugh at a him when he has been brought back to reality. He tried to piece together what was happening.

 

_Did what ever happen envolve Nyma?_

_Is that why Shiro is distressed?_

_Curse me for not getting enough sleep!_

_I would have been awake to see what exactly happened!!_

 

Lance had a bad feeling about Nyma storming off, it was like he could feel that the school was going to be in danger. Like Nyma getting so angry at Rolo that she could become an akuma. Lance was tired but put himself together to be alert in case it does go down hill. Lance knew from many experiences that Nyma had a bad attitude imagine that being maxed by akuma powers.

_______________________________________

_-flashback-_

_Lance was taking a nice bike ride in the park. He had gotten a day off from work and his mom told him to enjoy it, that she would look after them. Rosa said she would take the kids to the bakery to watch over them. Allura, being the angel she is said it was okay. His bike was sky blue with gray markings, of course he named it "Blue"._

 

_Nyma was also at the park and was pretty pissed. Her Aunt and Uncle found out about her bad grades. She was now grounded until she could prove she was taking school a bit more seriously. Nyma and Rolo were both getting bad grades but for some reason she was the only one getting punished. Rolo often tried his best to try to go along with the punishment even if he wasn't in trouble. Rolo was an only child, but when his Aunt and Uncle died, his parents adopted his cousin Nyma. So she didn't have any one else but Rolo and his parents. It was always just Nyma and Rolo, inseparable. Now that Rolo has been recently hanging out with new friends and a girl named Romelle from gymnastics, Nyma has been lonely. With out Rolo she truly was alone. The only other person who would hang out and listen to her was "Breezer", the family dog. Nyma also wasn't very use to taking out her emotions in a positive way.It often lead her to situations that get her into even more trouble. Nyma had decided to take a walk in the park to try to take out her Frustration. She saw that Lance had a a really nice bike. Nyma really wanted to change her mischievous ways but she was still mad at her guardians. The blue and gray bike was in good condition and a good model from what she could tell. She remembered that she had an extra scarf in her bag. She was going to steal that bike and make Lance feel how she felt. Nyma didn't hate Lance, on the contrary she thought he was a really good guy. It was just that Lance was the closet person to takeout her frusteration on. So Nyma approached Lance and began to talk to him with an occasionally touch of the arms. Lance being the most obvious to fake flirting took it in. That was until she said_

_"I wanna show you something." And she reached out a hand. Lance raised an eyebrow questionly and took her hand. She turned him over with his back facing her and smashed him into the nearest tree. His long arms now wrapped around the tree as if he was giving it a hug._

_"H-hey! What are you doing!?" He protested while she tied his wrists tightly with the scarf._

 

_"Sorry Lance, you wouldn't understand. See you in class." Nyma said while walking away with his bicycle. She couldn't bring herself to look back.The guilt being to bug her, she made another mistake and another one she can't fix._

_Lance's hands were restricted And his phone was in his back pocket. He didn't know what he did wrong. Lance was being nice to Nyma. The poor boy was trapped and confused._

 

_"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!"_

_Lance tried to get attention so he can be freed. He really wanted to get an explanation from Nyma._

 

_Lance wanted to be mad but his mother always told him "Not all people are bad.Sometimes they are pushed into doing bad things. People like that only need to be pushed in the right direction."_

 

_Lance felt bad for wanting to get revenage but it this experience definitely made him more wary of his classmate._

 

_The only person that came to his rescue was his bespectacled classmate named Pidge. Pidge was kinda of a mutal friend. Lance was Hunk's friend and Pidge was also Hunk's friend.His only problem with Pidge was that they were best friends with Keith, his "rival". Pidge took many pictures for "future purposes" before actually trying undo the knot. Lance had explain what happened to him and Pidge now had Nyma even higher on their black list. That girl was just terrible to others. To thank them, Lance bought them ice cream from an ice cream parlor near the park. Lance had a double scoop of cookie dough ice cream. Pidge had gotten a triple scoop of classic chocolate ice cream. After each of them received their frozen treat the two parted ways._

 

_Lance walked to Hunk's house to retell the horror of what happened. Pidge on the other hand walked to Keith's house. When Keith questioned where they got the triple scoop ice cream, they smirked and replied._

 

_"Lance got me ice cream after I did him a favor at the park. Are ya jealous?"_

 

_"W-what! N-no! I'm n-n-not jealous! What makes you say t-that?!" Keith managed to say through his stuttering. His face a bright shade of red._

 

_Pidge only teased him to distract his mind from asking what the favor was. They knew it wasn't their story to tell and respected that. Keith didn't need to know how much more of a bad person Nyma is. If Keith knew what Nyma did to Lance, there would be no stopping Keith's rage._

_______________________________________

 

Lance's prediction was proven right when Principal Coran announced over the intercom.

 

"Students we are Dismissing you all, due to an approaching akuma.I advise you all to get somewhere safe." 

 

Principal Coran pressed the dismissal bell, giving the students permission to leave. Shiro's students gathered their things. Rolo fixed his purple beanie on his bleached hair, his eyes in a violet blaze. He was the first one to storm out of the room. Romelle was in possible danger if Nyma was the Akuma. Romelle's homeroom was on the other side of school and he was determined to protect her. Pidge was the second person to leace the room. They wanted to catch the Akuma in action and see Ladybug and Chat Noir show up. Before they left Keith, they squeezed his shoulder and said. 

"Keith, I gotta go try and record this for the Ladyblog. But be careful man."

 

Keith nodded his head in confirmation. He need to get out of this school fast to transform, but he had to make sure no one was following him. But hearing Pidge saying they were going to the sight of the Akuma was unnerving. He didn't want Pidge to get roped in the cross fire.

 

"You too, Pidge. Try to stay out the way."

 

He waited a bit in the hallway to make sure Lance was gonna get out safely. The students rushed past him and he felt a few shoves and pushes.

 

Other students rushed out their respective homeroom doors as quickly as they could. Shiro stayed behind until he was certain that all his students left safely. Shay stood up and waited beside Hunk waiting for him to leave. Hunk saw Shay waiting and turned and faced Lance while putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hey buddy, be careful and please try not to do something stupid." 

 

"Don't worry man, even I am not that stupid." Lance said and gave Hunk a tired smile. Lance can't tell Hunk that he can't be safe because he has to help fight. He can't tell anyone his secret. It will only endanger the ones closest to him. Hunk walked quickly out of the class room with Shay by his side. Lance was the last student out and walked out with the crowd. He didn't know that Keith was following him out the school.

 

The two split up and ran to different hiding spots. Lance ran to the back of the school to hide behind a huge dumpster. It was one of the closest and safest places for him to transform into Chat Noir. He unzipped his book bag to free Plagg from his hiding spot. The cat kawami floated out and stretched.

 

"Come one Plagg. Let's show this Akuma who is the Big Cheese of this city!" 

 

"Lance. Kid. I love you and all but never say the 'Big Cheese' ever again. It is a disgrace to cheese. Just say the words so we can get on with actually fighting the Akuma."

 

"Fine. Sometimes your no fu-"

 

"Well excuse me I am the funest kawami in the box. You know that I am the best, don't lie!"

 

"What ever you say. Plagg Claws out!!!"

 

Plagg got sucked into Lance's sliver ring and turn the ring black and a blue cat paw print showing up at the base of the ring. His clothes slowly dissolved into his familiar black leather suit, sharp black mask covering his face and cat ears at the top of his head. He could still hear Plagg's voice at the back of his head.

 

Kid use your super hearing

 

Chat adjusted his ears and closed his eyes to focus. He heard many things birds, cars, people screaming, the park fountain. Wait! People screaming?! That is a dead ringer that an Akuma is out there. That Akuma could hurt anyone near it with it's special power. An Akuma's power usaual depended on what the person wants to acomplish. To be honest almost every akuma has terrible taste in final form, they always end up looking like aliens from Space. Chat got out his baton and extended it to get a bird's eye view over Paris. He balanced on his toes at the top of his baton.He saw people running away from the Bouvier hotel. Rolo's parents owned the Bouvier Hotel. Suddenly a car flew up and crashed against a nearby building. 

 

Chat flinched at the site of car bits flying everywhere. He needed to get their fast. Ladybug hasn't showed up yet so he had to fight the Akuma for now. The Paladin leaned forward to cause his baton to fall towards a nearby building. His baton became normal sized before Chat Noir landed on the roof of the building. He ran across the roof tops and when reaching an edge of a roof he would twirl his baton like a helicopter to the next roof. Chat eventually made it to the scene of the destruction. The building he was looking down from was right behind the Akuma. He saw the Akuma, she did resemble Nyma in an alien kind of way. He was planning a sneak attack to at least give Ladybutt more time.

 

_Where the quiznak is Ladybug!? I can't deal with the Akuma alone! He is the only one that can capture the butterfly and purify it! I gotta stall!_

 

Chat managed to keep quiet and extended his baton at the edge of the building and used it like a fire pole to slide down. Cats were naturally very sneaky, but Lance was sometimes kinda of clumsy. Long legs sometimes do that to you. Chat was ready to strike the Akuma until a voice spoke up and said.

 

"Yeah! You go get her, Chat Noir!" 

 

The voice belonged to the proud owner of the Ladyblog....Pidge Holt. They were hiding behind a mailbox with their phone out recording every moment. Then they use their other hand to put it on their mouth. Pidge meant to say that in their mind but ended up saying it outloud. That is when Colère whips behind her to see Chat Noir ready to to hit her. She then blasted him backwards with what seemed to be a warped dark purple quintessence. All Akumas get this warp quintessence and is apart of magnifying their powers. Colère cracks a lopsided smile and says to the fallen paladin in an innocent matter.

 

"Are ready for more, Kitty?"

 

Chat was on the ground, lying on his stomach, arms stretched out, baton in arms reach, head facing down. He grabbed his weapon and balled up his fists and pulled them towards him. He was slowly getting up. When his face met Colère's his blue eyes were roaring with persistence behind his dark mask. Chat raised an eyebrow and smirked. He twirled his baton and posed in a fighting stance.

 

"Come on, babe hit me with your best shot."

 

Chat needed to stall and was willing to take as many hits as he can in order to give Ladybug time.

_______________________________________

 

"Keith, why aren't you transforming into Ladybug?! You are putting people in danger!!!!" Tikki yelled at Keith as he was running. 

 

"Tikki, there are people running everywhere I can't transform in plain sight! I have to be careful ! What if someone finds out I am Ladybug!?"

 

Keith kept running and pausing to find a perfect hiding spot. He stopped and took a deep breath. Chat must be holding off the Akuma. He has to go somewhere quick. He goes back to running until he got pretty close to the Bouvier Hotel. The Akuma was right there and facing off Chat Noir. He was standing his ground and fighting the Akuma on his own.His baton clashed several times with a floating pole. His feline like eyes burning in determination. At times like these Keith truely sees a different side of Chat. Now Keith needed to transform to help out. There was an alley way behind the hotel. Perfect. Keith walked in the alley wearily making sure no one was hiding there. Once he knew it was safe he took out his book bag and unzipped it. Tikki floated out being a bit annoyed.

 

"Keith did you really just find a hiding spot extremely close to the Akuma?!"

 

"I tried to find another spot but they were all in plain sight!!!!"

 

"Oh sweet Altea give me strength."

 

"I am going to choose to ignore that."

 

"Keith I am serious.Come on!"

 

"Okay. Okay. Tikki Spots on!"

 

Tikki got sucked into his black stud earring turning them red with five black dots. Keith was lucky that he already had his ears pierced when he got his miraculous. Or else by force he would need to pierce them. His regular clothes were magically transformed into a red spandex suit with black dots. The Ladybug suit often reminded Keith of the Spiderman suit. His upper face was covered by his mask matching his suit. Ladybug's signature yoyo was wrapped around his waist. 

 

He looked around the alley and decided he can't just run out of there and fight. He needed to attack from a blind spot. Ladybug saw the building next to the Hotel had a chimney. He got his yoyo and swung it at the chimney and wrapped it self around the chimney. Ladybug tugged the string and the yoyo didn't budge. He let himself be pulled up, he land on the roof top and saw the battle below. Chat looked up at were Ladybug was and their eyes met. Chat smirked and continued to use his baton in as a defense from the floating objects being thrown by Colère. Ladybug swung his yoyo at a light post and jumped.

 

He landed on the ground and got up, he quickly ran behind her. Colère was about to throw a mailbox. The same mailbox that Pidge was hiding behind. Ladybug reconized them and couldn't let the Akuma take away their safe place from the battle. This was going to be between the two paladins and the Akuma. He threw his yoyo and it wrapped around her wrist. Before she could react, Ladybug pulled the string really hard making Colère fall. Colère hissed in pain as she fell on the ground. Her tendrils swished when she looked behind her. Chat was tired from defending the akuma on his own. Instead of just standing there he rushed to the place where Pidge was hiding.

 

"Come on let's get you out of here." He said to them while motioning to move behind him. Pidge nodded in confirmation and swiftly stood behind him. Chat Noir had his baton out and ready to twirl it to become a shield. He careful got Pidge to a nearby street.Chat advised them to run away.

 

"Run away from here. Next time please don't try to catch extra footage." 

 

"You and I both know that I can't promise that."

 

"Yep. I do know you will do it again you always do." Chat said to Pidge popping the "p" in "Yep"

 

This wasn't the first time his classmate was caught in an Akuma battle. They were always there taking pictures and recording everything that involved Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Akumas. Chat Noir wouldn't be surprised if they had a conspiracy theory corkboard with those pictures and lines of red string. He bet that his mulleted rival probably helped Pidge with their new blog. 

 

"I got to go help out Ladybug. Until next time Pidgetto." Chat gave a lazy saulte. Pidge got use to people giving them nicknames like Pidgey, Pidgeon, Pidgetto. 

 

"See ya later Chat." They said waving goodbye at the paladin as he ran to go aid his partner.

 

When Chat Noir returned to the town square Colère and Ladybug were staring each other down. Just waiting for the other to make a move. Dull violet eyes battling stormy purple eyes. She was still lying on the ground. Ladybug smirked and was now twirling his yoyo like a shield. He saw in opening to attack the Akuma and he was going to take it. Tikki knew that would be a bad idea and tried to warn him.

 

Keith just because there is an opening doesn't mean you should take it!

 

He ignored the warning and advanced towards Colère with his yoyo swinging fast. Ladybug let out a warcry and furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to put all his strength into that hit. Chat realized that Colère was trying to trick him into coming closer.

 

"LADYBUG THAT WON'T WORK!" Ladybug heard his partner yell out

Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by her warped quintessence. 

 

"What the quiznak!?"

 

Ladybug yelped seeing that he was off the ground.Yes, he used his yoyo to fly all around Paris but being in midair with no kind of safety was nerve racking. Colère smashed Ladybug into a near by car. She was beating them up to make them tired. Once they can't fight any longer, she will take both their miraculous. Chat dropped his stance to get to his partner. Ladybug was now on the ground wincing. That had hurt but he has been through worse.Chat crouched next to Ladybug and shielding him in case the Akuma tried to deliver another attack.

 

Colère saw how Chat cared about his fellow paladin. That reminded her of when Rolo and her were kids. He was always there for her. Rolo would comfort her at all times, no matter what. That was until he started to change. He started hanging out with the Saturday merchants in the flea market. The flea market is only in Paris during the summer. This summer was the summer that Rolo changed. There was a group of merchants that always caused trouble but Rolo found them to be cool. One day they decided to let Rolo in to their group. Since then he was was a bit more temperamental and moody especially towards Nyma. This bad attitude soon rubbed off on Nyma as well. Then Rolo met Romelle, she had just moved to Paris from Marseille ( the third largest city in France). Rolo was instantly smitten with her. He told everything to his so called "friends". Rolo didn't tell his cousin anything anymore. Nyma was so mad that he had a suddenly cared about the new girl. Nyma was being ignored by Rolo and Romelle was now getting all of his attention. These flooding memories soon stared to make Colère angry. She wanted to get back at Rolo! The miraculous can wait, she wanted revenge right now! For all those times of feeling lonely and upset.

 

"You losers can wait, I have bigger plans."

 

Both paladins looked up and saw Colère run into one of the alley way and she jump wall to wall of the hotel and near by building until reaching the roof. Colère ran across the roof tops and disappeared.

 

"Ladybug, are you okay?" Chat asked resting a hand on the spotted hero's shoulder. 

 

"Yeah I am fine. I should have listened to you. Can you help me up?"

 

Chat crouched in front of Ladybug and extended his hand. Ladybug grabbed hold of Chat's hand and Chat pulled him up. Ladybug brushed himself off

 

"Thanks, Chat. "

"No problem, milord. "

 

Ladybug ran a hand through his dark hair. He was still tired from his insomniac night. Plus he wasn't exactly good at figuring out who the akuma actually is. Chat was very observant and socialized enough to know if someone had a problem.

 

"Do you have any idea on who the akuma is?" 

 

"Well I happened to see a girl get really mad at her classmate. I think her name is Nyma Mal-Compris?"

 

So what ever happened did involve Nyma.

 

Chat Noir couldn't reveal everything he knew. Like it was Rolo that got her mad or she was in his class room. Ladybug would probably figure who he was underneath the mask. He always had to be careful and not slip up. The two paladins had to keep their identities a secret much to Chat's dismay. He wanted to get to know who the spotted hero really was.

 

I can't try to find out his identity. As the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. And this cat isn't ready to die yet.

 

"Do you know her motive?" Ladybug asked Chat bringing him back to what was happening right now. He cleared his throat before speaking once again.

 

"Well I heard that she has been having problems with her cousin. If I remember correctly his name is Rolo."

 

"So all we have to do is find Rolo and we will find Nyma."

 

"Yes it is the purrfect plan."

 

"Chat, no"

 

"Chat, yes"

 

"Ugh there is no escaping the puns."

 

"Nope" 

_______________________________________

 

The two boys eventually did find Rolo accompanied by a blonde girl. They were hidden inside of a grocery store south of the Hotel square. Chat Noir as Lance always came here to buy groceries for his family. The store is owned by Micheal Collins and his Hispanic wife, Juileta. The store itself is relatively big with aisles of fruits, vegetables, and packaged goods. There was small piñatas hanging from the ceiling. It was a perfect blend of Hispanic and French culture. Lance often found himself speaking his first language, Spanish with Juileta. He was often scared that he would lose it. Spanish was apart of Lance and something that will remind him of Cuba. Michael and Juileta had let people in the store to help them hide from the Akuma, including Rolo and Romelle. Rolo felt that the reason that the two heroes were there because the Akuma was actually Nyma. They stopped in front of Rolo. He defensively put his arm out to sheild Romelle from any danger. Ladybug looked at Rolo, then at Chat Noir, and back to Roll. He sighed and spoke to to the bleached blonde.

 

"Rolo, we need your help. It turns out that Nyma is the Akuma and has some sort of vendra against you."

 

"So you want me to be your bait?! No deal." Rolo scoffed his violet eyes glaring at Ladybug. Chat tensed at the sudden tone of voice.

 

 "Well if you want to keep you little girlfriend safe, you need to help us. We aren't going to catch that akuma that you made without your help. The akuma is your fault, and you're being selfish and putting everyone you are near in danger. The akuma is after you and only you. So if you don't want your girlfriend over here to get hurt, I would come over here and help us."Ladybug snapped back at Rolo. He hated when people act like this. Not trying to face what they have done and bringing everyone with them. Now everyone in the store was staring at Rolo. His eyes widened and gulped. Rolo's face flushed in embarrassment, realizing how fucked up he really was. He was putting everyone in danger especially Romelle. Now that it was said out loud he can feel the disappointment from the people in the store. They all knew that it was his fault now. 

 

"Fine, I'll help you capture Nyma's Akuma."

 

Ladybug smirked in victory, he always found a way to get the akuma causers to help out in one way or another.

 

"Chat. Rolo. Let's go."

Ladybug walked out with Chat Noir following behind.

 

Rolo took one last look at Romelle before standing up to join the duo. She gave him a reassuring smile at him and said.

 

"Don't be too irritating."

 

Rolo gasped, he thought she was going to say something motivational. His thoughts were interrupted by Romelle speaking once again.

 

"Je T'aime, Rolo."

 

He was caught off guard and blushed an intense red that could rival Ladybug's suit. 

 

"Je T'aime, Mon amour." He replied to her and walked out. The whole store was just in awe at the young lovers. Hey there were bored and wanted some kind of entertainment.

 

He still had dazzling eyes when he joined Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat smirked at Rolo and raised an eyebrow.

 

"I am guessing that is the first time she told you she loved you."

 

Rolo could only blush even more and turn away.

 

"So do you have a plan or what?"

 

"I don't but Chat does." Said Ladybug while jabbing a thumb in Chat's direction.

 

"Milord always runs on instinct but I am the creative mind behind the operation. So I was thinking why not ambush her in a closed off area and with things she can't lift in the air?"

 

"That could work but.....Where is someplace like that?" Asked Rolo scratching his head.

 

"Have no idea" deadpanned Ladybug giving his signature resting bitch face.

Chat was lost in thought and starting to stroke his chin with one hand and twirled his tail with the other.

 

_Hmmmm.... School has too many things that can be thrown and there is lots of escape areas. Same goes to stores. Got to think. The most unlikely place can be a good place. Unlikely. Park? No. Top of building? No. How about an unlikely place where I am going. Today is Tuesday, I have plans to go to the movies with Hunk on Friday. Wait that's it the MOVIE THEATER!_

 

"I GOT IT! THE MOVIE THEATER! ROLO CAN LOCK US IN THE SCREENING ROOM AND THE SEATS ARE BOLTED DOWN!" Chat yelled out surprising the red suited paladin and the bleach blonde.

 

"That is crazy.....but could work" questioned Ladybug and exchanged looks with Rolo.

 

"It is also the only plan we got." Admitted Rolo and Chat Noir did a mini victory dance.

 

"When we get there we have to fight her off until Ladybug feels like using his Lucky Charm and save the day." Chat said starting to elaborate his plan.

 

"Rolo you will have to run around the movie theater yelling at Nyma. While you are doing that Ladybug and I will be setting up a trap in screening room...um 13. It will be your job into leading her to the room. In front of the room door and on the floor will be your beanie, making her think you entered there. You will be hiding in room 14 as soon as you hear her go in I want you to block the door with as many things as you can. Then go the projection room to stay safe. That when we fight her off and Lucky Charm sequence happens and we win."

 

Rolo nodded and took it all in. A surge of confidence flowed through him as he thought how he was correcting what he did to Nyma. Rolo knew he was just awful to her and wanted to make things right. This was just one step.

_______________________________________

 

Chat and Ladybug left Rolo in front of the movie theater to try and get Nyma's attention.The duo made there way to the room 13.

 

"So we are really going to just fight her off until I use Lucky Charm?" Questioned Ladybug

 

"It's basically all we do like all the time." Retorted Chat Noir sighing. He was Chat Noir. The Black Cat of misfortune. He was the embodiment of Bad Luck. Who really wants to remembered like that. Lance didn't want another reminder of how unlucky he is. His blue eyes are already a reminder of his misfortune. His ultimate power was a destructive force that can turn anything to ash. Lance didn't want hurt anything but it was necessary sometimes. He was jealous of how his partner was loved by everyone because of his good luck. Chat was always sort of left out sometimes. Ladybug gets to create anything needed to help capture the akuma. He gets to destroy anything he wishes. But he doesn't hate his partner quite the opposite really. Chat really admired Ladybug and loved him. 

 

" I guess that is true." agreed Ladybug rubbing the back of his neck. Soon enough they reached Room 13. The screening room was a stereotypical one complete with the giant projector and maroon seats.

 

"Do we just wait and hide behind the seats?" Asked Ladybug trying to confirm the plan.

 

"Yes and as soon as she walks to the middle of the room we will attack." 

 

"Okay got it."

 

Ladybug hid behind the upper seats while Chat hid in the lower seats. Waiting was always hard for Keith and sometimes being Ladybug required being patient. He ran on instinct and always wants to go on with out thinking. He had to admit that he needed Chat to help him out. Chat was an idiot and immature sometimes but he is always ready with a plan that just might work. Ladybug knew he was nothing with out his partner and was greatful for him.

 

"ROLO!!!!! I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE!"

He heard a familiar voice belonging to Colère.Moments passed by and he heard a snicker by the door. Suddenly the door slammed Open. Nyma was coming for them. Ladybug's fighting instincts were kicked into overdrive. He waited like he told to and stalked her feet as she made it across the room. Once she reached the middle, he sprung at her yoyo in hand and ready to attack. Chat did the same with baton. She was caught off guard and both hits were perfectly executed. Colère fell back, Chat and Ladybug were in front of her in a good distance in fighting stances. When she got up she growled.

 

"You two don't know when to stop! I know you are hiding Rolo somewhere. So just give him up." She said with it dripping with venom.

 

"Never!" They both yelled in unision

 

"You don't know what he did! He ignored my warnings about his so called friends. Because of them I lost all communication with him. He hated me and resented me! Now he has a girlfriend and does everything we use to do with her! I didn't even know that he had a crush on her! Rolo acted as if I didn't exist! And the one time I thought he was going to go back to normal was when he invited me to come here! You know what happened?! HE BLEW ME OFF!!! THAT'S WHY I HATE HIM!" Colère yelled balling her fists and angry tears slipping out of her pupiless eyes.

 

Chat Noir felt empathy for her. He felt her pain and betrayal. All of emotions bottled up until she exploded. Ladybug kept his pokerface and didn't move an inch. Akumas always had a reason for what they did. She let out a war cry and charged at them. Chat and Ladybug did dodge it. Chat tried to hit her again with his baton but this time she blocked it with her arm. She raised her other arm trying to levitate anything but nothing. She realized that everything in the room was secure. That only made her even more mad. She put up her fists ready to fight hand to hand. What she didn't know was that Ladybug was very good a fighting hand to hand. When Keith used live in the orphanage he had to fist fight his friends just because the two pyschos that ran the place were bored. It was a skill he wished he didn't have. Right now was one of the few times he was glad to have it. Ladybug stepped up to face her off.

 

The two punched and missed over and over. He'd doudge her hits but he would miss his. Colère did manage to hit him square in the jaw sending him back. He wiped his spit off his chin with the back of his arm and glared at her. They refused to back down from the challenge. There were hits here and there. Poor Chat didn't know what to do and was staring cluelessly. When it came to fist fights he really sucked. He was a distance fighter more than a face to face fighter. All he could do was watch. They were both in the zone. He looked up A the projection room and saw Rolo. Rolo was just as confused and they both shrugged. Rolo's eyes widened and was now making wild gestures. Chat was confused and suddenly was punched in his left side. He got to see that it was Colère, who threw that punch. She was now picking a fight with Chat Noir. He climbed on to balance on top of the seats. Colère did the same and threw another punch only to be blocked by Chat's baton. She tried to side kick him but he jumped to the next rows of seats.

 

Ladybug knew Chat was covering for him and took the time to use his Lucky Charm. He threw his yoyo up in the air and yelled 

 

"LUCKY CHARM!"

 

The yoyo in a flash if red transformed into a red glue bottle with black spots. Ladybug caught the bottle and was now thinking. His vision turned into a monochrome of black and white. He looked at the bottle of glue and it lit up in red with black spots. Ladybug's iconic Lucky vision was activated. The next thing to light up was the floor then Colère's feet. He grinned to himself as he opened the bottle he jogged up to the middle of the room and spilled the glue on the carpeted floor. Ladybug was now in the upper seats and yelled to get Chat's attention. Colère was too focused on the black claded paladin to notice Ladybug. Her rage was blinding her and that was her downfall.

 

"Chat! Get her to the middle of the room! Be careful to not land on the glue!" Ladybug yelled clutching the bottle of glue. 

 

"Got it!"

 

Chat looked back at Ladybug and nodded. He started to leap closer to the middle of the room with Colère in close pursuit. He landed only a couple of inches away from the spill. Colère jumped after him and landed in the spill. She tried to pick up her leg to try another kick but it was suck to the floor. She tried again and again to break free but it was futile. Her purple sash was now glowing with a warped quintessence. That was were the akuma was. 

 

"Chat grab her sash that's were the akuma is!"

 

Colère was now trying even more to brake free. Chat moved quickly and carefully to try to grab the sash off Colère's waist. He almost fell in but regained his balance. He finally was able to reach out and grab the sash. Chat then balled it up and threw it at Ladybug.

 

"Here catch!"

 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled out Colère extending both arms

 

Ladybug did what he was told and caught it. He unballed the sash and ripped it in half. A purple butterfly flew out and was fluttering out. Ladybug got out his yoyo and was twirling it until he threw it.

 

"Get back here you little demon!" 

Ladybug said and caught the akuma in his yoyo before it got away. He reeled it back in and opened the compartment where he keeps the akuma. The akuma was purified and now radiated in a white glow. Ladybug then threw up the bottle of glue into the air and screamed

 

"Miraculous Ladybug!!"

The bottle turned into a huge swarm of Ladybugs and all over Paris repairing all the damage caused by Colère. To be honest that was Chat's favorite part of fighting the Akumas. He got to see their sins being erased. Once they were finished in healing the city they returned to the theater. 

They transformed Colère slowly back into Nyma. Ladybug and Chat Noir were now side by side and bumped their fists together. 

 

"Pound it!" They said in unison and looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Chat was slightly blushing it was a rarity for Ladybug to smile and he was always blessed when he got to see it.

 

Nyma was on her knees facing the ground crying. Her breath was shaking and her twin tails were a mess.

 

"I'm sorry... I didn't want it to be this way. I am really sorry." She apologized in a hush tone that was as soft as the breeze..

 

No one realized when Rolo entered but he made himself noticed by running up to Nyma and pulled her into a hug.

 

"Nyma I am sorry too. I missed you a lot."

 

The superhero duo felt that they were intruding on a family bonding moment and slipped away.

 

_Ladybug. Chat Noir. You may have won this time but she was weak. Just a mere child. But the Galra Empire has a pending storm coming your way will you two be ready?_

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my quiznak so hard. I would also like to thank my new editor Ishipmyfriendssometimes. Go show my editor some love. I would like to thank the Hamilton soundtrack, voltron season 2 premiere in Friday and Mothman for making this possible.


	5. Chapter 5 Clear Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK  
> In this chapter we get friend bonding moments  
> Shallura happening and Lance's mom is the biggest Shallura shipper ever.

* * *

 

_The planet of Kyro was once a beautiful and serene place and home to the Galra Species. Until a comet larger than Kyro's moons came and collided with it. Many Galra lives were lost, children were orphaned and families torn apart. The Alteans of Arus tried their best and pushed their limits to try to save as many as they could. Many hated how self rightous some of the Alteans were. Galra were very a emotional species, the lose of their home and loved ones iginted a flame of remorse inside their hearts. A couple of Galra rebelled against the Alteans and decided to start their own empire. But they didn't have the Miracle stones or the ancient lions spirits. The rebel Galra clan searched for help in a powerful species known as the Druids. Together they plan an empire that would change everything. The only thing they needed was the betrayal of a certain Black Paladin._

_______________________________________

 

Keith would be lying if he said he was "Fine". He returned to the bakery after the attack. Allura noticed that Keith was wincing in pain. Keith told her that he fell during the attack. She smiled softly and Allura's eyes sparkle a faint pink. Keith chose to pretend his mind was playing tricks on him. Eyes yes can't change color, it was a fact if nature. Rosa wasn't at work any more. Allura said that Lance's mom Rosa, had gone home to keep her childern when they arrived from school. Keith's heart ached at the thought of Lance protecting his younger siblings from harm. Sometimes Keith felt weird when Rosa and him bonded. Since that meant he was bonding with Lance's mom! Keith actually really did enjoy her company. She was incredibly kind and gentle but her chocolate brown eyes held a surgence of devotion to her family. Keith sometimes saw that same devotion in Lance's ocean eyes. Keith hoped that Lance wasn't injured from the chaos on the streets. Of course Keith would never in a million years say that to Lance's face.

 

The next day Keith's whole body was aching in pain. Akuma battles will do that to you. The miraculous suit can only protect so much. The battle with Colère was a harsh one compared to other akumas. Most akumas just used their given powers. Colère was an exteremly physical akuma and used both her powers and strength. The whole day was filled with sharp pain all over his body. He dealt with worse pain before and kept saying it in his head over and over again. It seemed he wasn't the only one who got hurt. Keith noticed that Lance would sometimes wince in pain too. 

 

Luckily Lance had Hunk. Hunk saw that his friend was in pain and let Lance Piggy Back ride him. Hunk was really strong for his age. Since Freshman year the wrestling team had been begging for him to join. Hunk would always kindly decline their offers. Hunk wasn't the type to want fight. If one of his friends was in trouble he would always be there to lend a hand.

 

Lunch time came around and Keith was sitting out side with Pidge trying to enjoy the nice day. Keith packed ramen in a container for lunch, chocolate chip cookie and orange juice. He didn't want to bother Allura since she was busy baking baguettes with Rosa this morning. Pidge sat beside him and thoroughly enjoyed their peanut butter sandwich. Pidge closely inspected Keith, squinting at at his not so subtle flashes of pain. Keith wasn't telling them something. They just knew that something was off about Keith. Then they realized something.

 

Keith could have gotten hurt in the akuma attack.

 

Pidge cleared her throat grabbing Keith's attention.

 

"So where did you go during the akuma attack?"

 

Keith tenses at the question. Pidge was always too observant and that made his secret really hard to keep some times. He sighed and his shoulders shuddered a bit.

 

Just great Keith you made it even more obvious that something is wrong. I got to improvise! 

 

" I got stuck and trampled by a crowd. I got to the closest grocery store and hid there. When the akuma was gone, I limped back to the bakery."

 

Pidge visibly shook, at the mental image of being squashed by a lot of people. They could only imagine the pain Keith must be going through. He should have stayed home if he was that badly hurt! No matter how much they teased Keith deep down they cared about him.

 

"If you are in that much pain why are you here at school?!" 

 

"Pidge it isn't so bad. I have been through worse pain!"

 

"That doesn't mean you should be forcing yourself to come here! You got to take care of yourself!"

 

"I am not-" 

 

"Hey Guys!"

 

Before Keith finished his sentence he was interrupted by an approaching voice. The pair looked up to see Hunk, Shay, and Lance.... being carried Bridal style by Shay. Keith realized that the voice that interrupted him belonged to Lance. Pidge looked at Lance and then placed their attention on Hunk. Keith and Pidge both raised an eyebrow at Shay and the boy she was carrying. 

 

"Uhhh Hunk?" Keith said trying to process what he was seeing.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why is Shay carrying Lance?"

 

"Hunk didn't think I could so I asked the precious Lady Lance if could carry him." Shay interjected wanting to tell Keith and Pidge what happened and winked at Hunk. Keith looked at each other and shrugged.

 

"And I said 'Yes'. To prove Shay is just as strong as Hunk plus she treats me a like a princesa" Lance said glancing at Hunk.

 

Shay was just as strong as Hunk. Sometimes it was hard to believe since Shay wasn't exactly muscular. She said that years of volleyball and weightlifting would do that to you.

 

"Guys! I didn't say she wasn't strong! Agh I just didn't want her to carry an injured person!" Hunk said trying to defend himself but only made it worse.

 

"So now your saying I am not careful?" Shay raised an eyebrow cracking a smirk. Seeing Hunk flustered was one her favorite things to do. It was one of the many ways she hid her crush on him.

 

"Agh No! Ugh! I give up!" Hunk yelled in defeat as he sat on the ground joining Pidge and Keith. The others laughed at Hunk's misfortune. 

 

"Come on Buddy you know we love you!" Lance said in between giggles.

 

Hunk pouted and ruffled Pidge's chestnut hair. Shay sat down next to Hunk with Lance still craddled in her arms. Shay and Lance usual sat in the cafeteria with their sport team mates. Hunk kinda tagged along and chatted with their team mates. 

 

Today was different. The sky was clear without any clouds at all. The crystalic blue heavens vastly hanging around. The air was crisp and fresh that just felt so good. To Lance and Shay not being outside on such a beautiful day would have been a sin. Of course Hunk tried to reason with Lance and tried to convince him to rest in the cafeteria. Lance being Lance kept insisting and Shay offered to help. Lance loved this kind of weather almost as much he loved rainy days. Nothing was gonna stop him from going outside.

 

"So did you guys already eat lunch or what?" Asked Pidge before taking another bite of their sandwich.

 

"Yeah we did. Hunk made us rice balls and mini omelettes." Answered Shay nudging Hunk with her thigh.

Pidge let out a gasp and almost dropped their sandwich.

 

"Lucky! Hunk can you grace me with your food?!" Glanced up giving Hunk puppy eyes, clasping their hands together.

 

"Nope! No No No. We get to keep Hunk all to our selves." Lance said giving Pidge a smug look. If looks could killl Lance would be dead. No one can deny Pidge food.

 

Hunk chuckled and put his hands up to surrender and try to calm a fight that might happen between two of his friends. Hunk met Pidge in his Engineering club. Later on it was revealed that the Engineering Club Teacher Mr. Holt was Pidge's father. Hunk was surprised to hear that Pidge skipped a couple grades. Of course that lead to them not being very social or trying to fit in. Hunk took it up himself to try to be their friend. With in a month Pidge and Hunk became friends.

_______________________________________

_Flashback_

 

_Hunk scanned the Engineering Club room. School had just ended for the day but many students stayed behind for after school activities. The room was starting to fill up with students of all grades. Hunk got along with everyone but didn't really have a set friend group in the club. He usually talked with Mr. Holt on schematic designs and worked on his own._

 

_He decided to set up his things at the same table Pidge was sitting. Everyone knew Pidge. For three reasons. One, she is the child of Mr. Holt and sibling of one of Paris's most promising scientists. Two, they are known to be a child prodigy and skipped eighth, ninth, and tenth grade. Three, they know people's secrets. Some say they could hack anything._

 

_Hunk always noticed that Pidge was always on their own even in their homeroom. It must be tough to find some one at their level. Hunk was smart but he knew there would be others who will be smarter than him. Pidge was the youngest person in this highschool, and Hunk couldn't help but feel the need to protect them._

 

_Pidge looked up from their work to look at Hunk. Hunk breathed in and said._

 

_"Hi I am Hunk Garret. I am in your homeroom and sixth period class." He extended him hand to Pidge wanting to shake their hand. Pidge looked at it and then extended their hand to shake his._

_"I am Pidge Holt but you already knew that since we are in the same class."_

_Hunk smiled and then continued say_

 

_"Hey do mind if I sit here today? I kinda don't want to table a whole table on my own."_

 

_"Oh sure go ahead. I am just working over here."_

 

_Hunk began to take out some schematics from his book bag and layed them out on his side of the table. Pidge looked over them and asked._

 

_"What are you working on?"_

 

_Hunk stopped taking tools out of his bag and his eyes sparkled with excitement. He loved talking about his projects._

 

_"Well I am trying to make a robot that can crawl around and take things that are ten times it weight."_

 

_Pidge nodded in respect and rubbed their chin._

 

_"Very interesting. I would like to see it's progress."_

 

_"What about you? What are you trying to build?"_

 

_Pidge had tools and bits if scrap metal around a small rectangular device. It had pieces of wires acomimg out as well. Pidge blushed at the mess and spoke in a hushed voice._

 

_"You know how Akumas keep showing up and then Ladybug and Chat Noir show up?"_

 

_"Yeah?" Answered Hunk as he still wasn't grasping what Pidge was explaining._

 

_" Well what if I could create a device to help locate the Akuma to help send an alert to the people near the area."_

_That idea was just plain genuis!_

 

_"That sounds amazing Pidge!!! Tell me more!!!"_

 

From then the two spoke to each other more often. They sit together at the Engineering Club meetings, exchange notes for ways to improve their projects, found out that they both loved science fiction movies. They would often joke that Hunk is Chewbacca reincarnated. Pidge after that decided to give other people a chance to get to know them.

_______________________________________

 

Lance looked at Keith who was awefuly quiet. His blue glaze landed on Keith's food and saw he was eating ramen.It looked so bear. Nothings was on it!

 

"Hey Keith do you always eat ramen plain like that?" He asked. In his house ramen was never eaten plain. Lance and his siblings would always add Salsa Valentina to their ramen to give it an extra spice. Carlitos would always make fun of Tina because her full name is 'Valentina'. When Rosa was pregnant with Tina and Carlos she would dunk that sauce on everything. So when she found out that one of the twins was a girl she named her "Valentina"

 

"Ummm yeah? Why do you ask?" 

To Keith that was a strange question to ask. What does Lance mean by "plain"?

 

"Oh well it's just that I always put in Salsa Valentina for extra spice and flavor." Shrugged Lance

 

"Hmm I might give it a try. I love spicy food." Keith replied slightly blushing. They had something in common and weren't arguing. Keith really wanted to have a real conversation with Lance.

 

"You should! You won't be disappointed!" 

 

"How can you eat spicy food? Doesn't it hurt?" Asked Shay slightly cringing. Shay is actually a picky eater and isn't a fan of spicy food.

 

" I have been eating spicy food for almost my whole life Shay. The one time that I almost cried while eating something spicy was when I accidentally ate a ghost pepper."

 

Everyone gasped. Ghost peppers were known to be extremely hot! How was Lance still alive?

 

"Dude how are you still here and you know not DEAD?!" Pidge asked Throwing up their hands in defeat.

 

"Well as soon as I ate it I ran out to try and drink a glass of water but that wasn't working. I basically ran to the kitchen fridge and chugged half a gallon of milk to make the burning stop."

 

Keith felt his stomach churn at the thought of chuuging a half gallon of milk. He would love to drink milk more often but alas lactose intolerance is a disgrace on his life.

 

The group continued to chat and joke on the ground. Eventually they all were laying on the ground looking at the majestic sky above them. The radiant sun warmimg the earth up. They were in some kind of circle, Keith was in between Lance and Pidge, Shay was right next Lance and Hunk was in between Shay and Pidge. 

 

"Hey do ever think what it would be like to fly?" Asked Pidge reaching out to the sky and then pulling their arm back.

 

" Yeah all the time. To touch the sky and feel all that wind in your face. Then look down at all the people in Paris. It must be really cool." Replied Lance Truthfully.

 

"Ugh I don't think my stomach would let me enjoy the view." Answered Hunk remembering the last time he went on a rollercoaster.

 

"That is because you are sensitive to heights Hunk. I bet you can't even last five minutes at the top of the Effiel Tower." Shay said teasing the poor boy.

 

"That is a bet I am not willing to take. Never in a million years ever." Replied Hunk not even want to think about it. Pidge and Keith laughed along with Shay. Lance wasn't paying attention anymore. Everything around him was fading out.

 

All Lance ever wanted to do was to fly. As a kid he always wanted to be an astronaut. At a young age he was obsessed with the stars and the galaxies beyond Earth. But for about two years he changed his mind and decided to become an Air Force pilot. Might as well save lives and fly in the air. Subconsciously he gripped the sleeves of his green army jacket. He took a deep breath and continued to stared at the the sky. Hopefully he will make it to the Air Force someday and make his father proud.

 

Keith enjoyed the peace of the moment. Nothing mattered. There was no Akumas, no school problems, no anxiety. Just him and his friends. They were all kinda of mutual friends because of Hunk but he liked their company. The orphanage was never like this. It was almost always every kid for themselves. The fear of being hurt was agonizing. 

 

Since he started living with Allura things were better. Keith could only hope that the other children in the orphanage found a safe home like him. He might never see them again but will not forget them. Paris was a nice change. He found someone who cares about him. Safe and stable home. Keith found the love of his life. Friends that would help him him his time of need. What more can an Ex-Foster kid want?

 

He turned his head to look at Lance. He had been surprisingly quiet and still after Pidge's question.

 

Lance looked so calm and collected. His Blue eyes almost reflected the sky and it's beauty. Keith eyes roamed over the tan boy's features. Lance had long eyelashes that could make any girl jealous. His cheeks and bridge of his nose were covered in constellations of freckles. Keith saw and acknowledged that Lance was handsome but he also saw the bags under his eyes. Lance was tired. Keith knew there was always something underneath all those smiles. He wanted to know why Lance was sometimes so secretive. He wanted to be closer to him. Keith wanted to help Lance. He wanted to hug Lance and tell him things will get better. But how can that be possible if Lance believes they are rivals. Keih figured that was closest he will ever get to Lance. 

 

Keith wanted to see Lance's happiest smile and Bluest gleam in his eyes ever. Keith wanted to be the _one_ to make truly happy.

 

______________________________________

 

Shiro normally didn't eat lunch with his fellow teachers. They all seemed very intellectual and appeared to be at a whole different level. They all had years of experience something he lacked. Shiro has only been teaching at the school for about three years. He still didn't fit right in. He always left the school at lunchtime to go eat at Altea bakery that just so happened to be across the street. Just before he could leave the teacher's lounge a tall male stopped him. This man had dark brown hair sticking in odd directions, he was slightly tanned and sported a mini mustache. Shiro felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

 

Professor Slav......As usual

 

"Mr. Shirogane where are going?" The man spoke with a thick accent.

 

Professor Slav has only been filling in for Mr.Holt for about a month. Mr. Samuel Holt was one of the only teachers that Shiro knew outside of school. He always believed in Shiro and saw him as an equal. Samuel was a brilliant man and loved his children dearly. Recently people all over Paris have been kidnapped by a group of Akumas called 'Galra'. Sadly Mr. Holt and his oldest son Matt had been one of those people.

 

"Mr. Shirogane? I would like to know where you are going?"

 

"I am just walking to the bakery down the street to get coffee."

 

"Be careful there is a 75% chance that you will get kidnapped like the other people in this past month."

 

Shiro felt himself lose patience, he just wanted his lunch. Professor Slav made it his personal duty to state the percentages, alternate realities and possiblities of things. Last week he wouldn't go around a water spill in the hallway just because in an "alternate universe" he slipped on that exact puddle and got a concussion. The constant worry always got on Shiro's nerves. He took a deep exasperated breath and said 

 

"Thank you Slav, now if you excuse me I would like to go on my lunch break."

 

He walked out the hallway and thought the front doors of the school. Many students greeted him on his way out. Despite the teachers not exactly thinking highly of him, the students loved him. Shiro reminded them that school could be great. Also since he was young he understood many of their problems. 

 

His lunch break happened to overlap his sixth period's lunch break. Shiro's sixth period class was filled with children from his Homeroom. Shiro would be lying if he said he didn't have any favorite students. Truth be told he enjoyed the company of a group of five students. They are Hunk Garrett, Pidge Holt, Shay C. Miles, Lance McClain, and Keith Kogane. All of them are bright students and bring a certain aspect to the class. He continued walking through the court yard and happened to see his favorite group laying on the ground and looking at the sky. Shiro felt his gaze slowly go up as well. It was a beautiful, one of the best days since school started. He crossed the street and was now in front of Altea Bakery. 

 

Inside was just as beautiful as the owner. The tables and chairs were a teal color and so were the booths. There were white sheer curtains pulled back to let the light seep in. The walls were a baby blue color that complimented the curtains. Glass cases containing the best pastries in all if Paris lined up against the walls. 

 

Shiro walked in, the bell at the door rung letting Allura and Rosa know that there is a costumer. Rosa came from the kitchen to greet Shiro. Mr. Shirogane knew Rosa for many reasons. She worked at his favorite bakery, her son is in his class, and she is Allura'a friend. 

 

"Well hello there Takashi! How are you doing on this fine day?"

 

Rosa had this aura that Shiro often felt in Lance that just make everything friendly and welcoming. Shiro knew of her family's past and felt respect for her as a mother and woman. He doesn't even mind that she uses his first name. He usually goes by "Mr. Shirogane" or "Shiro".

 

"I am doing alright, Mrs. McClain. I supposed you are fine as well.?"

 

"I am always up for anything. I am a working woman I have to be ready for anything."

 

Shiro chuckled at Rosa's enthusiasm, with an attitude like that life seems a but brighter.

 

"Wish I could say the same for me." Shiro said back to the woman.

 

"Is Lance causing you any trouble? I am not sure if he still has his pills in. I have to ask him." Said Rosa frowning and starting to worry.

 

Shiro was one of the few people that knew Lance had an anxiety problem. Shiro often looked out for Lance in case there were any signs of an attack. Lance was a personally

"No No Mrs. McClain its not Lance. He is doing alright in school no signs of any anxiety attacks." Shiro reassured Rosa.

 

"It's just that one of my students got akumatized yesterday and I couldn't do anything about it." Shiro thought back to yesterday and remembered Nyma's face filled with anger and sorrow. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible for it.

 

"I am sorry to hear that Takashi. But sometimes there are things that are bigger than what we can control."

Rosa said wanting to comfort Shiro.

 

"Yeah I guess you are right." Shiro said smiling at Rosa.

 

"So where were we? Ah yes lunch. I assume you are taking the usual."

 

Shiro's usual was a blueberry muffin with a cup of black coffee. Let's just say he _really_ loves blueberry muffins. 

 

"Of course I will take my usual."

 

" I hope you know by taking your usual I would have to get Allura so you two can have your daily scheduled lunch dates."

 

Shiro felt his face and ears flush. It was no secret to anyone (minus Allura) that Shiro was smitten with her.

 

"M-Mrs. McClain I assure you that they are not d-dates." Shiro stuttered. Lance and Rosa were so alike, even when it came to teasing people. 

 

"What you mean is that there are not lunch dates yet." Mrs. McClain said and winked at Shiro. 

 

Rosa typed in his order at the cashier and said

 

"That will be €7.33"

 

Shiro got out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out the exact number of Euros. He passed them to Rosa and she put in the cashier.

 

Rosa walked got a paper bag from underneath the counter. Then she walked back into the kitchen to get Shiro blueberry muffins fresh from the oven. Allura was taking out ingredients for another batch when Rosa stopped her. 

 

"Allura, I can you go take these to Takashi. I'll make the other batch. He also needs his coffee."

 

Allura blushed and tried to protested but Rosa already thrusted the paper bag into her arms. Rosa began to open the flour and Allura sighed in defeat.

 

"Fine I will take these to Shiro." Allura said

 

"Don't forget his coffee, sweetheart!"

 

Whenever Shiro came by Rosa always made sure that Allura attended him. She knew those two were painfully obvious and tried to get them together. Being a matchmaker is hard work. 

 

Allura took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. Her lilac blue eyes scanned the front and then landed on Shiro. He was sitting at one of the tables. She gulped and her confidence was slowly draining from her. She put the muffins on the counter and grabbed a cup.

 

"Good afternoon, Shiro." She spoke as she put coffee beans in the grinder. Shiro turned his attention to Allura.

 

"Hi Allura how are you?"

 

"Just Splendid!"

 

"Glad to hear that."

 

"How is the school? It's been awhile since I visted."

 

"Well it's fine but Sam's substitute is getting on my nerves."

 

What Shiro didn't know was that Allura knew Slav personally. Slav was an old time companion to Coran and her father. So she knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of Slav's constant worry.

 

Allura has never seen Shiro look so irritated. His motto that Keith used as a mantra is "Patience weilds focus.". Shiro is a gentleman and wouldn't dare lay a hand on anyone. Allura couldn't help but laugh at the situation. How does one man bring down one of the most patient people ever? Shiro groaned at her laughing fit. He found himself blushing, Allura's laugh was like a crystalic sound. Shiro would love to hear that sound everyday for the rest of his life. 

 

Allura now placed the filter into the brewing basket of the coffee maker. She took out the coffee grounds and placed them in the brewing basket. The next thing Allura did was fill the reservoir with water. Shiro always enjoyed looking at Allura make coffee. She knew exactly what to do and did it just right.

 

_She's so amazing_

 

Allura tried her best to not be distracted by Shiro's dark gaze. She felt her ears and neck heat up. Shiro was wearing a causal gray button up shirt and black dress pants. The shirt had short sleeves and Allura could see his muscles peeking out. 

 

_For the love of all things good please let me concentrate!!!!_

 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The coffee was done brewing and she grabbed the cup. Allura carefully poured the hot black coffee into the cup. Then she put the top on the cup.

 

Allura and Shiro usually talked at a table when Shiro is on his lunch break. She enjoyed his company at the bakery. She grabbed the brown paper bag and cup of coffee, and walked over to where Shiro was currently sitting.

 

"I have an order of five blueberry muffins and a cup of black coffee for a man named Mr. Shirogane."

 

Shiro smiled at Allura and motioned for her to sit. Allura sat across from him and place his order on the table. In no time Shiro went into the paper bag for the muffins. No one can deny him blueberry muffins. No one. Allura giggled at his antics. 

 

"You really are selling me out on those Muffins, Shiro." Allura said eyeing the muffins. Shiro swallowed the piece of muffin and then closes his eyes blissfully.

 

"I can't help it they are soooo good Allura."

 

"You are just saying that because you have some sort of Blueberry obsession."

 

"I do not!"

 

"Do too."

 

"Not!"

 

"Shiro you ordered FIVE blueberry muffins. You are obsessed.

 

"Nope. It's not an obsession. It's a passion!"

 

"Oh by the love of Altea! Fine Shiro it is a passion." Allura said rolling her eyes playfully.

 

"I am glad you agree." Shiro said smiling.

 

"So learn anything new today?"

 

"I learned that dabbing is dangerous."

 

Allura couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. Shiro blushed and then tried to defend himself.

 

"What! This one kid dabbed in class and he accidentally hit the kid next to him"

 

That caused Allura to laugh even more. Kids at that age are always doing strange things.

 

"I guess there is never a dull day while working at that school"

 

"Yeah there is always something going on" Shiro said smiling fondly while remembering his favorite group.

 

"Well that means you will never get bored." Allura said thoughtfully

 

"Yeah I guess that is true."

 

The two didn't notice that Rosa was watching from the kitchen smiling. She loved seeing young love blossom into something more. Seeing Allura smile and blush reminded her of when she was young. Being with the love of her life and living like a fairy tale. Sadly not all fairy tales have a happily ever after. 

_______________________________________

 

Pidge and Lance were still on the ground looking at the endless clear sky. Hunk, Shay, and Keith went to go get ice pops from the vender outside the courtyard. Lance was fidgeting with a draw string from the hood oadt of his army jacket. He has been trying to be alone with Pidge for a while. He knew what happened to Mr. Holt and Matt and was worried about how Pidge was reacting. He understood how they must feel. Losing people that are special and might not see again. He took a deep breath and and said. 

 

"Hey Pidge?"

 

"Yeah?" Pidge looked at Lance questionably. They were wondering what he was going to ask.

 

"Can I tell you something?"

 

"Sure.

Now something was really up

 

"I am really sorry about what happened to your dad and brother." Lance said fidgeting with the drawstring of his hood again.

 

Pidge visibly froze, and their  brown eyes widened. They weren't expecting that at all. Pidge took in a deep breath and spoke.

 

"It's fine Lance. No one could have stopped the stupid Galra from taking them away."

 

"I mean it. I know how it feels to lose some one you love. At least keep hope for their safe return. They still have a chance to be alive. "

 

Pidge was now interested. What did Lance mean by "losing some one you love"? Lance never showed any signs of remorse. Quite the opposite in a way. He was like an endless ray of sunshine. Pidge looked at Lance. He looked dazed and not really in the moment like he was thinking about something really hard. 

 

_Does Lance have a secret past?_

 

Pidge wanted to know of this secret, they considered him a friend. They didn't want to force anything out of Lance. They would wait for the time he wants to tell them.

 

"Thanks man."

 

"No problemo Pidgetto. You can always come talk to me about it."

 

Lance isn't Pidge's biological brother but he had that certain "big brother" essence. Pidge was now very curious of the Cuban boy. They knew a lot of things but they don't messed with family or personal knowledge. Lance was still technically one of the new kids since he has been living in Paris for only a year. There was still so much to learn about him. Pidge was now determined to become closer as friends with Lance. Plus try to get him to hang out with Keith more. Pidge was satisfing their knowledge and being Keith's wingman. It will be killing two birds with one stone! The rest of the group was now coming back to the spot with the ice pops. This really was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> The Hamilton soundtrack, chocolate chip cookies, and my awesome editor helped made this possible!!<3（＾ｖ＾）  
> Also I am sorry if I don't know how to use Euros! I am an American and I have never been outside of the country. I will try my best to make things as accurate as I can!


	6. Chapter 6 Golden Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith back story.  
> Love square evolution!!!

* * *

_The Ancient Lion Spirits were the guides for the Alteans. The Lions were what made the Miracle Stones to help protect the Alteans. The Miracle Stones now reside on Earth along with the last Alteans in hiding._

* * *

 

The following day was partly cloudy with a chilly morning. Many students came in the school wearing thicker jackets and scarves. Keith walked in wearing a red jacket with thick black scarf, and a red hat. Pidge was by his side wearing a huge puffy green coat. Pidge's mom didn't want them to get cold and forced them to wear it. They of course were annoyed with how restricted the coat was. Keith sighed in relief once the both of them entered the warm school. The heat washed over their shivering bodies.

 

Keith yesterday took a bath with herbal extract in it to help with his bruises. He definitely felt better and was thankful for that.

 

_Quiznak it's cold!!! Why is mother nature against me!!!_

 

Keith hated the unforgiving cold. Ever since his orphanage days he has hated the cold. The orphanage never provided the children warm clothes or blankets. Every winter was like a freezing hell to those poor kids. Keith remembered this one instance were the oldest in the orphanage made a fire. He eventually learned how to build a fire too.

* * *

 

_The snow has stopped falling from the sky. There was a thick blanket of white all over. The sky was a clear deep blue sprinkled with shimmering stars with no moon in sight. There was a run down house in front of a vast forest. The houses were sparsely apart , there was one peculiar house. This house was a dark brown and rather large, the front porch was run down with broken wood railings. Sure at first sight it doesn't look so bad. If you were to go around to the back you would be surprised. The back had a porch with large holes, vines growing up on the wall, the back windows broken and glass on the floor. This was the local orphanage. Coincidentally there was a pub next door. The owners of the orphanage spent more time there than at their own home._

 

_The night was freezing and the orphanage had no heater or blankets for the children. A girl around the age of fifteen with short red hair and brown eyes. She was very thin too thin, her skin was pale, she also had dark circles under her eyes. The red haired girl stepped out on to the back porch. Wearing only gray long sleeve shirt with ripped blue jeans, and ratty tennis shoes. Her dark eyes scanned the eternal landscape of snow. She took a deep breath and walked towards the forest. Little did she know a pair of stormy violet eyes were watching her through one of the broken windows of the house._

 

_The girl took a good twenty minutes walking in the forest collecting as much firewood as she could. She tried to keep warm by exhaling warm air in the direction of her bare hands. The girl tried not to stray too far or else she might end up in a makeshift grave yard. Her entire body was shaking while she made her way back into the house leaving a trail of footprints in the snow._

 

_The house looked like any other house really it had a kitchen, nice living room and stairs leading up to the second floor. That is not where the children live... The red haired girl set the wood down and opened a door that seemed misplaced in the kitchen. The door lead down stairs into the basement. She grabbed the wood once again and walked down the steps. A small figure steadily and quietly followed her down._

 

_The basement was large and freezing there were beds with children sound asleep on them with no covers or pillows. Their bodies every once and a while would shiver. Well there was one bed with out a sleeping child not counting hers but the girl didn't notice. There was a small wardrobe in one of the corners. There was also a sewing basket filled with scrap material, thread and needles. The girl stopped in front of a small furnace in the corner opposite of the wardrobe. She opened the latch and begean to place the wood one by one, until it was filled. The small figure stood a few feet behind her watching curiously. The girl reached into her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a black lighter. She opened it and clicked it until there was a small flame. Carefully she brought the lighter to the wood. After waiting for awhile a fire was starting to grow in the furnace and she closed the latch once again. She rubbed her hands and stood up. The small figure inched closer and spoke._

 

_"Marilyn? How did make the fire?"_

 

_Marilyn jumped up in surprised and quickly looked behind her. She sighed in relief as she saw a small boy with thick raven hair, pale skin and violet eyes. He was wearing a red sweater with holes in different places, dark blue pants that were way too long for him, and blue rundown shoes._

 

_"Keith! Oh my god! You scared me! Why aren't you in bed?" Marilyn asked inching close to Keith and ran a hand through her hair._

 

_"I couldn't sleep and then I saw you walking out of the house." Keith answered and shrugged._

 

_"So how did you do it? How did you make the fire?" He asked once again since his question was not answered. Marilyn crouched in front of him and breathed in, she was slightly shaking._

 

_"Can you keep a secret Keith?"_

 

_Keith didn't give a verbal answer but he vigorously shook his head 'yes'. Marilyn reached into her back pocket and pulled a pink lighter. Keith's eyes widened and he recognized it immediately, it belonged to one of the owners of the orphanage. If they found out Marilyn had their cigarette lighter she would be in huge trouble. Especially since they used the lighter constantly._

 

_"Keith please don't tell any one else I have this. They want us to freeze to death, I needed to do something. We already lost so many of us last winter, we can't let it happen again." The red head explained twirling the lighter in between her fingers, sorrow filled her brown tired eyes._

 

_"Okay. Can you take me with you next time?"_

 

_"Sorry Keith no can do. Outside is freezing and you are still too little to stand the cold."_

 

_"Nu uh!I am a big boy! I am 9 years old I can do it!"_

 

_"Nope! I promise you one day when you are older I will take you to the forest with me."_

 

_"For Real!?"_

 

_"For Real."_

 

_"Pinkie promise? Cross your heart and hope to die? " Said Keith holding out his pinkie to Marilyn. Marilyn chuckled softly and intertwined her pinkie with Keith's._

 

_"Stick a needle in my eye. Come on let's go get you back into bed." She said getting up and grabbing Keith's hand leading him to his empty bed._

 

_Keith climbs into his bed and curls up, Marilyn runs her fingers through his hair a couple of times. She smiled softly and walked to her vacant bed and laid down as well._

* * *

 

The classroom was bustling with people. Jackets were on chairs and the class was out of their seats talking. Shiro was no where in the classroom but his jacket and suit case were on his chair. Keith and Pidge were chatting quietly in their usual spot.

Keith was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with red jeans, his red beanie still on his head and his usual combat boots. Pidge wore a green flannel shirt with blue jeans and matching blue vans.

 

"So did you listen to the Hamilton soundtrack yet?"

 

"No Pidge, I didn't listen to it. Honesty I don't think I'd like it. It's a musical. I hate muscials. Plus we live in France. Why should we care about the foundation of America?"

 

" So what if it is about the founding of America! It's not just a musical!!!! It's a way of life!!!! You sir are living a very very sad life."

 

"Whatever." he said rolling him eyes at them

 

At this moment Lance had entered the classroom. He was walking okay now, no flinching in pain or limping. Keith was glad Lance recovered. He had his usual green army jacket with white hood but it was zipped up. Instead if his usual blue jeans he had black ones that fit _very_ nicely. Keith couldn't help but noticed the curve of his hips and his..... 

 

_Nope!!!! Not looking!! No No No No! Ah quiznak I don't know if I should feel blessed or cursed! I am too gay for this! AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

 

Keith's face blossomed pink at the the thought of Lance's jeans. Lance walked over to his seat and unzipped his jacket, underneath he had an over sized galaxy print sweater. Lance was happily scrolling through some texts messages when Pidge was grinning. Keith noticed Pidge smiling and was starting to get worried.

 

"Hey Lance!" They said trying to get the Cuban's attention. Lance turned around and looked at Pidge his body adjacent to Keith.

 

"Yeah Pidge? What up?" 

 

"Would you believe Keith hasn't listened to the Hamilton soundtrack"

 

Keith was now the center of Lance's attention. Lance pulled back a bit and dramatically put a hand on his heart. 

Keith felt that Lance must really like Hamilton if he reacted this way.

 

"Keith, buddy. What are you doing with your life? How have you not heard one of the best things in life since Beyonce's Lemonade album?!"

 

Keith was blushing slightly, Lance had called him "buddy". But he also blushed in embarrassment, Lance Likes Hamilton. A musical about the founding fathers of America. Keith also noted that Lance liked Beyonce too. Lance is definitely different from Keith in the music department. 

 

"I am not a type person who listens to musicals. They are just not my taste."

 

Lance and Pidge simultaneously shook their heads no at him.

 

"I pity you. I would have considered you to be my Arron Burr, but you have disappointed me Keith." Lance said

Keith blinked in confusion and thought to himself.

 

_Lance would have considered me his Arron Burr! I don't know what that means but now I want to!!! I want to mean something to him! If I listen to this soundtrack we would have something in common! Then we will become friends, and then confess my feelings, then start dating, and graduate, get married, adopt two cats, and maybe adopt kids! This could be the start of something beautiful!! I have to listen to that soundtrack! Okay act natural. You know like you didn't just plan your future with your crush. One two three!_

 

"Well if it means that much to you guys, than I'll listen to it this weekend." Keith said as monotoned and annoyed as he could. Too bad his face was still pink. Pidge noticed but Lance was oblivious.

 

Both Pidge and Lance put their hands together, and looked like they were praying. Oh god what had Keith gotten himself into?

 

"Thank you so much spaghetti monster for influencing Keith to consider to listen to Hamilton and to the angels of rap to grace him." Pidge said and Lance did the holy trinity blessing in Spanish.

 

"Gracias al Padre, el Hijo, y el espirtu Santo."

 

Keith rolled his eyes at the two dramatic teens. Great now he had to suffer Around two hours of music that probably sucks. It will be worth it after it if it meant a shot at being friends with Keith. Keith was not throwing away his shot!

* * *

 

The majority of the students preferred to eat inside today due to the cold. This including Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Shay and Lance.

 

However there were still students that went out side. Nyma, Romelle and Rolo were sitting together on the grass. Nyma had her hands in Romelle's blonde hair carefully braiding to the side. Rolo could only watch his cousin in awe. Nyma had always had the talent of styling people's hair. She didn't hide it either, on certain days she would come into school with a majestic pattern in her braids or different combination of buns and braids. 

 

After Nyma was returned to normal she and Rolo had rekindled their relationship. Nyma had started to get along with Romelle and hung with both her and Rolo for the past two days. Nyma ealier had offered to braid Romelle's hair to try and bond with her. Luckily Romelle agreed to it, secretly she had always wanted to have her hair styled by Nyma.

 

"So Rolo anything new with the football team?" Romelle spoke while still nibbling on a piece of her ham and cheese sandwich. 

 

"Coach Iverson kicked out one of our varsity members." He said and took a sip from his water bottle.

 

"What?! Who and Why?!" She exclaimed. Coach Iverson was one of the meanest teachers in Garrison Highschool. However, it was too cruel (even for him) to kick a student off a team for no good reason. 

 

"It was Jeremy, Jeremy Rodriguez. The school caught him trying to force some kid into changing his Alegbra grade on the computer. I think the kid was Pidge from my home room?"

 

"How did the school find out?"

 

"Pidge told the principal and told them to look on the cameras. The hallway cameras caught him threatening Pidge last week."

* * *

 

_It was the end of the school day and it was Thursday, also known as club day. Pidge was getting out of their last class, they were the last one out. They were walking down the hall and was searching for their locker. They stopped the locker and turned the lock left, right, and then left again quickly. Pidge opened the locker door. The door was covered in photos of Pidge, their family, Keith, and their crazy misadventures with Lance and Hunk. They smiled fondly at them and began to put away some textbooks and notebooks. Most people had already left for home and a few kids on their way to their clubrooms._

 

_Pidge closed their locker and walked to the engineering clubroom. They didn't want to go to the club anymore since the disappearance of their father. What was the point? Mr. Holt ran the club and now his substitute was running it. Professor Slav wasn't the greatest person to teach kids. He always ranted on the multiverse theory instead of teaching and helping. Pidge would have dropped out but they couldn't just leave Hunk. So they still went to the meetings._

 

_Suddenly a hand grabbed their left arm and pulled them back. Pidge was pissed, sent an icy glare to the person who was currently holding their arm. It was Jeremy Rodriguez, Pidge recognized him from the football team._

 

_"What the hell do you want?!" They spat sourly._

 

_"Relax, Relax. I just wanted to talk to you."_

 

_"About what?! I have never talked to you my life and here you are pretending to be my friend."_

 

_"I need a favor."_

 

_"Why should I?"_

 

_"I got a really bad grade in Alegbra!"_

 

_"So?"_

 

_"I need you to go back the computer and change it! If you don't Coach Iverson will kick me off the team!"_

 

_"How is that my problem? You choose to earn that grade. It's no one's fault but yours."_

 

_"You little shit! You'll help me whether you like it or not!"_

 

_"No!"_

 

_"I don't fucking care you will help me!"_

 

_"Back off you prick!!"_

 

_Jeremy still had Pidge's arm in a tight grip and started to drag them. Pidge tried to break free and pry his fingers off of them. Sadly Pidge wasn't strong enough and was dragged all the way to the computer lab. They whimpered at the pain and their eyes were getting glossy. Why them? Why was it always them? Why were they cursed with this talent? When Jeremy was trying to open the door to the lab he was vulnerable and had an open weak spot. Pidge then kicked Jeremy in the place where no man should be kicked. Jeremy let go and winced in pain. He preceded to fall on the floor with a high pitched scream. Pidge got away and their poor heart was racing. This wasn't the first time someone tried to use them for their gift. They accidentally ran into two people. They looked up fear in their hazel eyes and sighed in relief. They ran into Hunk and Lance._

 

_"Pidge what happened?!" Asked Hunk, with Lance close to him._

 

_Pidge couldn't hold back the tears and went to hug Hunk. Hunk was surprised, but accepted it. Lance couldn't help but smooth their Hair. Pidge sobbed into Hunk's shoulder. Their glasses were slipping and Lance decided to take them off so they don't fall. Hunk and Pidge ended up skipping Engineering club and spent the time over at the park. Lance being apart of the Swimming team couldn't bail. Hunk and Pidge waited for Lance to get out so Pidge could tell them both what happened. Eventually Lance walked over, and Pidge explained._

* * *

 

"Wow, that was really low thing for Jeremy to do!" Exclaimed Romelle trying her best to stay still for Nyma.

 

"Yeah it was. Both Garret and McClain saw Pidge running away from Jeremy and where the ones who brought Pidge to the Principal." Rolo continued.

 

Nyma visably tensed at the mention of Lance. She still hasn't apologized to him. Of course she felt terrible at all the the things she has done to him. He was innocent and didn't deserve it. Her heart began to ache and though to her self.

 

_Lance is too nice. He is too good. He didn't deserve to be the receiving end of MY anger. I need to make it up to him some how. I want to make things right just like I did with Rolo and Romelle._

 

"Garret and McClain weren't the only ones who got mad. Kogane was furious and last Friday punched Jeremy right in the face. Then he got sent to the office, but Principal Coran didn't really ask why he did it. Of course Coran called Miss Allura. Miss Allura heard what happened and brought it to Coran's attention."

 

"Wow. Just wow. I am at a loss for words."

 

"Romelle, I'm done!" Nyma said trying to break the silence. Romelle turned her head and looked at Nyma.

 

"For real?! Let me see! Let me see!"

 

Nyma grabbed a mirror from her school bag and passed it to the excited girl. Romelle held up the mirror and saw a beautiful pattern weaved into her hair and exclaimed. 

 

"Nyma, It's gorgeous!!! I have never seen anything like it!! Rolo, Rolo! Look at it!"

 

Romelle turned her back to Rolo so he could get a good view of it. Nyma looked at the ground bashfully she never really got complemented like this before. He smiled softly and chuckled. He knew Nyma and Romelle could get along. Rolo was happy that his two favorite people were bonding. This chilly day was the day of a beautiful new friendship.

* * *

 

The day ended majestically with a sky full of colors as the sun set. Reds, pinks, soft oranges, yellow and lavender decorated the sky. The slight breeze started to pick up and became cold. The warm summer days were slowly coming to an end. The chilly Autumn was creeping up on Paris. Everyone would have to start to buy warmer clothing and make cold weather preparations. Pidge and Keith weren't fond of the cold weather but Shay, Hunk, and Lance don't mind it.

 

To Shay, Hunk, and Lance, fall was the greatest time of the year. Lance loved the special limited time Apple Cider Caramel coffee from Altea Bakery. His mom would bring him home a cup from work every chance she got. Rosa would often wonder how much sugar does that drink have. She often debated if it was good for him to drink that with his anxiety problem. He alwats trjed to reassure that he would be fine. Shay loved to see the colors of the leaves changes and fall to the ground. She would often twirl around along with the fallen leaves like they were dancing. Hunk would simply watch Shay from afar when she enters these moments. Hunk loved how in fall there was a change of atmosphere. Autumn brought a the warmth of families. Families brought together for the holidays. It was a feeling that the three of then thrived on.

 

Pidge and Keith could only admire how the three basically shone in the fall. Keith hated how dark it gets during late fall. He hated the cold and hated Fall for that. Pidge gets cold very easily and would have to be buried in three layers of clothing. They would also have to wear a stupid green puffy jacket their mom got them. The two could never get into the spirit of fall.

 

Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Lance walked together after school clubs ended. Both Hunk and Pidge wore very puffy jackets. Shay and Lance wouldn't stop joking and called them Stay Puff Marshmallow People. They ended up passing by Thace's Auto body shop. Just like every other Thursday Keith was there working on his motorcycle. Pidge insisted on Keith joining them on their walk home. Shay was the first to go and ran into her apartment building near Thace's Shop. Then it was Pidge, Hunk and Keith. Lance was the last one to reach his apartment. His mom always comes home early on Thursdays just so her son can go to his swimming practice. Carlitos was in the living room watching his favorite show Steven Universe on Cartoon Network. Tina was the couch reading some sort of book. She looked up and said 

 

"Oh you're back! How was practice?"

 

"Good. I didn't beat any records, but I'm still trying."

 

"That's good!"

 

"Where's Mama and Marcos?"

 

"Mama is taking a nap and Marcos is in his room drawing."

 

"Watcha reading?"

 

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

 

"Nice choice."

 

"Obviously I got it from your room."

 

Lance wasn't worried about Tina finding Plagg. His kwami was always near him and by his side. 

 

"Just remember to put it back were you found it."

 

Tina averted her eyes back to the Fantasy book gave a simple

 

"Oka-"

 

"Ssshhhhh can you guys stop talking so loud? It's almost my favorite part, where Steven and Connie are dancing on the beach and fuse." Carlitos interrupted Tina. Tina couldn't help but roll her eyes at her twin. The whole family loved Steven Universe especially Lance but Carlitos took it to a whole new level. He treated it like it was his religion. He had almost all the Pop! Funko Steven Universe figures and had an exact copy of Steven's T-Shirt. 

 

"Well sorry, but if you excuse me I have some homework to do." Lance chuckled as he walked to his room.

 

He unzipped his book bag and out flew Plagg. Plagg stretched out and nestled himself on Lance's pillow. Soon enough he began purring. 

 

"Plagg, when you aren't begging for cheese, you are adorable."

 

Plagg only opened one eye to look at Lance and said.

 

"Um excuse me. For your information I'm always adorable."

 

Plagg closed his eyes again and soon enough began to snore. When he wasn't eating cheese, he was napping. Lance figured that giving Chat Noir the power of destruction took a lot of energy. But hey what did he know? He was just now getting used to being a superhero with awesome powers.

 

Lance set his books on a small desk he had in his room. He took out and pencil and notebooks as well and opened then to his notes. Now if only he had to ability to stay on task.

 

As Lance worked the sky descended into a midnight blue. After he was done he went into the kitchen to heat up his dinner and ate while watching some TV. That was his usual Thusrsday rotinue. He could wait to go to the movies tomorrow with Hunk. He was pretty sure Shay was also coming too. He teased Hunk by saying it their first date. Then Hunk would counter saying 

"If it's a date then why are you are coming along?"

To which Lance would scoff and pout at his friend.

 

He looked out the window his reflection staring back at him. Subconsciously he rubbed his wrists and bit his bottom lip. He continued to look out, the city lights lit up alongside the moon.

* * *

 

_"Marilyn, it's really cold."_

 

Keith couldn't help but pace around his room. Tikki was snuggled in his hair and try to comfort him. Tikki didn't know Keith entirely and often wished he would tell her was is wrong. He wasn't very good with words or sharing his feelings. Most importantly she felt that he wasn't ready to tell his entire story to her. 

 

Keith had memories pile up in his mind. When ever fall started he would get nervous for winter. His entire childhood had him fear that dreaded season. He was a big bunddle of nerves and he he didn't want to bother Allura with what was happening. Only three people in all of Paris knew his back story and they were Allura, Pidge and Thace. Allura cried and really cried when she heard what had happened and how he ended up in Paris. Pidge only took pity on him. Thace how ever didn't cry or take pity on Keith instead he gave Keith respect. 

 

_"You are a tough kid Keith. I admire that."_

 

That didn't stop Keith from remembering the bad memories. He needed a change of scenery. His breathing was quickening and adrenaline was pumping. 

 

"T-Tikki?"

 

"Yes Keith!?"

 

"Can you transform me? I want to... I want to take a good run around Paris." Keith said while closing his eyes. The chilly air was seeping through his room. Outside Paris was dark but the bright city lights were contrasting.

 

Tikki smiled softly into Keith's hair. There was one thing she could do to make him feel better. 

 

"Just say the magic words, Keith."

 

"Tikki Spots On!!!"

 

Tikki got sucked into his earrings. His outfit transformed into the iconic red suit with black spots and matching mask. Ladybug unwrapped the yoyo from his waist. The window was already opened and he swung his yoyo out until it wrapped around something. Ladybug then leaped out, his dark hair flaring in the wind. The superhero suit did many things, and keeping him warm was one of them. He swung through the skies and passed by the buildings and streets. The cars below were bustling and beeping. Paris never slept; it was working 24/7, always filled with people and machines. 

 

Ladybug stopped swinging and landed on the roof top of an apartment. He ran and jumped across the tops like there was no tomorrow! Exercise and putting his adrenaline to use always helps Keith clear his mind. The air beating his face and his Heart racing. His lungs filled with the fresh air of the city. Ladybug eventually stopped and looked out into the night, his breath heavy. 

 

_This is my home. I will protect it in any way I can! Not because I was chosen, but because I have to power to! I will lay my life for these people to live a life of safety. Zarkon where ever you are, I WILL find you. Chat Noir and I will beat the fucking quiznak out of you!_

 

He breathed in one more time before turning back to try to get home. Paris was a large city but Ladybug knew it like the back of his hand. This time he took it slow and continued to walk towards his house. Ladybug was almost home when he saw some one on a roof. Curious he walked towards this person since it was pretty late. The closer he got the more he saw, Ladybug then realized this person was a tan male with an oversized galaxy print sweater....

 

_Oh my god..... It's Lance!!!! Why is he out this late?! Of course I want to know but would he tell me? I mean he doesn't get along with me at school but... What if I approach him as Ladybug? What would his reaction be?_

 

Ladybug then found himself on the same roof as Lance.

 

_Well here goes nothing!_

Ladybug cleared his throat and said.

 

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be out?"

 

Lance jumped and quickly turned around. He was face to face with Paris's greatest hero. Keith sucked in a breath, Lance was radiant at night. His tan skin was glowing, with freckles sprinkled on his nose and cheeks, his ocean eyes were sparkling sapphire matching the sky, his brunette hair flowing slightly in the wind. 

 

Lance could not believe his eyes. Why in the world was Ladybug here? Was he on patrol or something? That didn't stop him from his face flushing. Lance always had confidence to flirt with Ladybug as Chat Noir. Without his black mask he felt a little awkward around his crush. Lance averted his gaze from Ladybug's stormy violet eyes and bit his lip. He rubbed his left wrist with his right hand nervously. Then Lance finally spoke to the spotted hero.

 

"I couldn't sleep. What about you? Don't you usually patrol with Chat Noir?"

 

Ladybug flushed a bit. He couldn't tell Lance the real reason why he was out. That would be sharing a bit too much. 

 

"Well, I didn't want to bother Chat tonight, so I went out on my own."

 

"Oh okay." 

 

Lance couldn't seem to say anything else. He wasn't really up for speaking after a string of nightmares. Lance turned his back to Ladybug and continued to look beyond. Ladybug was about to speak but shut his mouth. Instead he walked over to the ledge and stood next to Lance. Ladybug quietly said to Lance,

 

"The night sure is beautiful."

 

Lance closed his eyes and let the chilly wind hit him. 

 

"Not as beautiful as the ones in Cuba. The stars and moon can be reflected in the water of Varadero Beach."

 

"Wow that sounds amazing."

 

"It is a sight to see.... I miss it. Paris is nice but it is not exactly were my heart lays."

 

Ladybug could hear the homesickness in Lance's voice. Keith always knew there was something more to Lance and this could be it.

 

"Then why did you stay here in Paris?" Ladybug said a little too blunt but Lance wasn't frazzled.

 

"My family has nothing to go back to in Cuba. I will move on for them even if it hurts."

 

His eyes looked glossy as he was going to cry but he refused to. 

 

"Well you certainly are different from a lot of people I have met."

 

Lance looked into Ladybug's eyes a bit surprised. Ladybug gave him a warm smile that sent Lance's heart racing and face turning pink.

 

"Goodnight Lance."

 

Ladybug said swinging his yoyo and wrapped around a far away object.

 

"W-wait how do you know my na-ame?!"

 

Ladybug was already swinging away from Lance as he was asking his question. Lance could only look up at him and smile gently. He placed his hands over his heart and said quietly to himself.

 

"Ladybug thinks I am different."

 

With that Lance made his way to the fire escape and slipped back into his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while I am still in school and home work hates me. A lot of stuff happened this chapter to make up for it. I have now started to work with the love square and decided to do Ladybug x Lance first. Which I like to call Lancybug. Don't worry I will add Chat Noir x Keith sooner or later. Thank you to my editor and music on my phone. Also I would like to thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7 New Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOVIES!!!  
> NIGHT VISTORS!!!!  
> POLICE!!!

* * *

_There were seven Lion Spirits of Altea. Each were a different color that represented a different element. Those who share the same quintessence as the Lion Spirits will forever be linked to them._

 

* * *

 

Friday. It was the most wonderful day of the week. Outside was still slightly cold but the suns was peaking out behind a few clouds. Keith was looking through his closet and was debating about which jacket or sweater to wear. Tikki could only look at the boy in confusion.

 

_Why do humans have a need to look different every day? Also why are most of his clothes are monochromatic or red?_

 

Keith's closet was filled with clothes of the colors red, black and gray. Keith stopped at one hoodie that was different. It was a dark blue hoodie with cat faces patterned over it, Keith ran his hand over it carefully as if it was the most fragile thing in the word. Keith's gaze softened at it and a small smile creeped on his face with slight blush on his cheeks. He then shook his head, he continued to look for a sweater.

 

_No way in hell I'll wear that outside of my house. I bet he is only pretending to forget he gave it to me._

 

He eventually settled on wearing a red zipped up sweater with a gray shirt underneath. He was also wearing black jeans and generic black shoes. Tikki was already in his book bag eating her breakfast. Keith went into his bathroom and began to brush his hair. It as usual was filled with knots. Keith didn't want to put hair oil in it since his hair was already greasy with out it. He didn't need to have a certain Cuban boy point that out. Keith's thoughts brought him back to the dark blue sweater hanging in his closet.

 

_Does Lance remember that day?_

* * *

 

 

Lance was running towards the school as fast as he could. He was almost late again. The stupid morning bus didn't come on time for Carlos and Tina. He couldn't just leave them there, so he had to wait with the twins. His lungs filled with air and his face red from forcing himself past his limits. He also wasn't exactly wearing clothes that were made for exercise. Lance was wearing light blue jeans, a midnight blue long sleeve shirt, black converse and his signature jacket. He wasn't comfortable at all running in his jeans. He was just happy that his siblings made it on the bus safely. The school was finally in view but the bell rang before he got there.

 

_Aw quiznak!!! I AM  L A T E!!_

 

Lance didn't go to his locker for fear of being more late than he already was. Once he got to Mr. Shirogane's room he opened the door with a little too much force. He looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled and stuck out in some parts, he was out of breath and panting, his clothes were wrinkled. The class looked at him wide eyed and confused. Lance took deep heavy breaths and struggled to speak. Until he finally could say one three words smoothly.

 

"I'm here."

 

He walked to his table and sat in his chair. Hunk looked at him cautiously and took note to ask Lance what happened later. Lance put his head down and closed his eyes.

 

_Just Great, I was late again! One more and I'll get another detention. What kind of Superhero gets detentions?!_

 

Keith didn't take his eyes off of Lance, his eyes scanning him. 

 

 _What is up with Lance? Sure he is late every once and a while but why_?

 

Keith wasn't the only one who was watching Lance. Nyma hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he entered. Today she looked different, a good different. Her blonde hair was down in gentle curls with only a baby blue headband holding back her bangs. She was wearing a white cardigan over a baby blue button up shirt, black Leggings and black boots.

 

Rolo was even surprised at her change of style. Most students didn't recognize her, she didn't look or act like the bully they all knew. She felt different too. Nyma felt free of negative thoughts and she loved it. She didn't take her eyes off of Lance. Her dull violet eyes roamed over his smooth bronze skin, sharp jawline, and soft disheveled hair. 

 

_Has he always been this good looking?_

 

She quickly looked away embarrassed with a light blush on her cheeks. Since when has she ever liked Lance?

 

Pidge nudged Keith and made him look at Nyma. Keith traced her gaze and it land on...Lance.

 

_No no no! No way!! Come on! You know what she is probably just questioning why he is late. She totally isn't check Lance out!_

 

Keith averted his eyes and thought to himself some more.

 

_What if she is? Now I have to work harder to fight for his love!!! But I have something Nyma doesn't have. A second life.WAIT A MOMENT!! If I visit him more often as Ladybug I can still fight for his love._

 

Lance was unaware of Keith and Nyma's stares. Lance was extremely tired and was starting to doze off. However today just wasn't his day because the bell rang for the students to go to their first period classes.

 

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG"

 

Lance groaned and forced himself up from his seat, grabbing his book bag.

 

_Well if it isn't my trade mark Chat Noir bad luck. Why can't today just be turned around?_

 

Lance walked out silently alongside Hunk. Lance knew that eventually he would have to tell Hunk and Shay about what happened this morning. Hunk and Shay! Lance let a small content smile grow on his face. He had them, he had friends who would listen to him. Plus later today he would be joining them on their "not date" to the movies. It's been a while so he was now in much higher spirits. Plagg felt happy for Lance even though he was in his book bag the entire time. Lance could use a break from school, home, and Chat Noir. 

_______________________________________

 

The police station was hustling and bustling. Not for any good reasons though. A couple was in hysteria and yelling at the Police Chief, he is trying to understand what is happening. Until he had enough and yelled out.

 

"WILL YOU BOTH SIT DOWN AND TAKE MOMENT TO PROCESS WHAT TO SAY!!! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING TO ME. POLICE SARGENT LAKEWOOD GET THIS WOMAN SOME WATER!!!" 

 

The Police chief was in his mid 40's. He was a dark skinned man and was very tall. His face was stern with several wrinkles but his dark eyes were gentle. He had jet black hair that was slicked back and a slight stubble. Both peppered with sliver steaks showing his age. He had a large build. 

 

The couple did sit down still shaken by the Chief's yelling. They did take a moment to try and sort out what they were going to say. The office was quiet even the surrounding offices were silent. The silence was broken when a pale man with light brown hair in a police uniform entered the office with a glass of water. He walked over to the woman and offered it to her. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed the cup. 

 

"Thank you, sir" she said taking a sip.

 

"Police Sargent Lakewood you are dismissed." Said the Chief looking at Lakewood.

 

"Yes sir Chief Morrison." Lakewood said and quickly walked out.

 

With Lakewood gone Chief Morrison looked back at the couple. He gave a gentle smile. He pulled out a note pad and pen from his desk. He spoke once again but in a calmer tone than before. 

 

"Okay now from the top tell me why you two are here."

 

The man sat up straighter and looked directly at the chief. His wife looking down at her glass of water. The man cleared his throat and began to tell what had happened.

 

"Our son has gone missing."

 

Chief Morrison's eyes widen and his thoughts went racing.

 

_This is the fourth one this week. What the fuck! THE MISSING RATES ARE GOING THROUGH THE ROOF!!! WHAT EVER ZARKON IS PLANNING IT IS GOING TO BE BIG!!! WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO STOP HIM OR KEEP THE CITIZENS SAFE ANYMORE!!! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN ZARKON FIRST STARTED NOW IT IS JUST EXPANDING!!!"_

 

"When was the last time you saw him?" Morrison said while get his pen out to write down the details. 

 

"Last Friday. Then the school called us yesterday telling us that Jeremy was suspended and kicked off the football team for assaulting a classmate and trying to force them to change his grade. However the past week we neither of us have seen him. We thought he was just sleeping over with his friends. But Coach Iverson was the last one to see Jeremy yesterday."

 

" Wait let me get this straight you haven't been checking on your SON for the past WEEK! What are you two doing!? That is the most idiotic thing I have heard!" The Chief interrupted the man almost furious. 

 

"I have been too busy working overnights at the supply company that ships over seas. My wife has also been busy sorting through papers and plans for the Mayor."

 

'That is no excuse! This child for all we know could have been kidnapped by Zarkon! Do you know who's fault that would be? YOURS!"

 

"We know!!!! That is why we want to find him and make things right!!"

 

"God damn you! You better make it right. You are so lucky lucky I am not going to call child services, because I guarantee that this wasn't the first time he has been away for several days!"

 

"Please don't!!!" The woman looked up tears starting to form In her eyes. Her dark hair frazzled and ruffled from the hysteria earlier. 

 

"We have made our mistakes and will try to be better parents." The man spoke again. 

 

"If we hear about this from your family again I will not hesitate to call child services." Said Chief Morrison before continuing. 

 

"Okay you are telling me all this information, but you still haven't told me which high school he goes to." 

 

"He goes to the one close by Altea Bakery, Garrison Highschool." Marrison scribbled this down on his note pad along side the other notes he has taken.

 

"What is your son's name?"

 

"Jeremy. Jeremy Rodriguez."

* * *

 

_~yesterday~_

 

_Coach Iverson drove Jeremy off after kicking him off the team. Jeremy was fuming, he was kicked off the only thing he was good at. He didn't go home like he was supposed to. He hasn't gone home since Friday. Jeremy ran away, not that his parents recognized he ran away._

 

_He was staying at a fellow football player's house. His friend's family welcome him with open arms but he couldn't stay forever. Jeremy didn't know what to do and just ran where ever his legs took him. He ended up stopping at a small park. The park had a small playground with monkey bars, slides, and swings. No parents with kids were around. It was abandoned, and chilly air moved the swings subtly. Jeremy took in his sights and ran his hand through his short black hair. He walked to the swings and sat down on one of them._

 

_The sun was peaking out from the clouds. Fernando looked down at the wood chip of the play area. The playground was silent. Jeremy had no distractions. He closed his eyes as he hung his head lower. Clutching the swings chains._

 

**_I can't believe it. How could I have been so stupid?! You can't get away with trying to force someone to do something for you. Why the hell did I think it would work?! I am just useless! I couldn't even get my ass to study!! The only thing I was ever good at was football!! But now I 'm kicked off the team!! Plus have no where to Go! I'm so alone._ **

 

_There was a slight disturbance in the park's aura. A purple butterfly was fluttering towards the teenager and unnoticeably landed on Jeremy's gray wristband on his left wrist. A purple butterfly symbol hovered over his face. His eyes now dull and lifeless. A deep voice was now talking to him in his mind._

 

**_"Jeremy, Jeremy. I am Zarkon. It looks like you are in a dilemma, aren't you? All alone in Paris. You however can be of use to me. Your father works with shipments, you know the codes and passwords. Come work with me in the Galra army and you would be rewarded with a place to stay and have power. You are not going to be used as an akuma, you will work directly with me. What do you say?"_ **

 

_Jeremy contemplated it for a moment. He would be helpful, and have a place to stay. That seemed like a good idea to him. He nodded his head and gave a verbal response._

 

_"Yes Zarkon I will join the Galra army."_

 

**_"Excellent, from now on you will be know as Sendak now. As soon as your transformation ends you will come to the abandoned train tunnels a squadrant will meet with you and lead you to my hide out."_ **

 

_"Yes, sir."_

 

_Jeremy started to glow purple, purple fur started to grow all over. His body grew taller, broader and bulkier. He screamed this transformation was painful. His left arm was replaced by a robotic hand with a warped quintessence strand linking it to the rest of his body. He lost an eye to a red cybernetic one. The other eye glowed gold. His canine teeth sharpened to create fangs. Sendak was now an entirely new person than Jeremy. He looked up and  felt more powerful than ever. Sendak grinned and began to make his way to the abandoned train tunnels._

* * *

 

The school day ended with the 8th period bell. The last passing period was always the busiest with students and teachers trying to quickly start their weekend. Lance met up with Hunk and Shay at his locker. 

 

"So guys remember we will meet up at the movies at 7:00 sharp so we can get our tickets and beverages before the movie starts and make it in time for the the sneak peeks." Shay said enthusiasticly her topaz eyes sparkling and waving her hands.

 

She flicked her hand to push aside a strand of her hair behind her ear. Normally her hair would be in a bun with her bangs braided back. Today was different Shay let her dark hair down. It resembled a bob haircut that ended near the shoulders. She complimentes on it by her old volleyball teammates and Lance. But she truly valued Hunk's opinion. He said her hair was pretty and suited her.

 

Shay C. Miles was the daughter of the mayor of Paris. It was very easy for her to get movie tickets for her friends and herself. Shay very rarely ever used this power. She liked to do things on her own and earn her positions. That is how she made it as captain of the volleyball team.

 

Shay wanted to spend some more time with two of her best friends. And got the movie tickets ahead of time. Shay also might have wanted to get closer to Hunk but no way she was ever going to admit that. Well at least out loud and infront of Lance. Lance would only tease her the entire movie if he knew. 

 

"Sure Thing, no problem Shay! I can't wait!!!!" Lance said jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. A smile broke out on his face.

 

It has been awhile since he and his friends have gone out to just have fun. He was grateful that Shay was so generous and kind. Shay giggled at Lance and readjusted her book bag's straps. 

 

"I think we should start to head out." Hunk said jabbing his thumb in the direction of the court yard.

 

They made their way out, telling jokes and playful pushing each other around. Keith and Pidge were closely following behind them. 

 

"You know walking up to the sunshine squad and talking to Lance would make this less creepy, Keith." Pidge inquired the situation giving Keith a questionable look.

 

Keith's face flushed and gave Pidge a death stare. 

 

"It not weird! I am just admiring him from afar." He replied back

 

"Admiring? More like stalking. Seriously Keith, you need to start to make your move. Lance is a great guy and it won't be long before someone else falls for him!" Pidge said throwing their arms up.

 

"Actually, I think Nyma is starting to fall for him..."

 

"NYMA! NO FREAKING WAY! Dude she tied him up to a TREE!!! AND STOLE HIS BIKE!!!!" 

 

"Wait a second? She tied him up to a fucking TREE!!!???"

 

"Oops... Well remember that favor I did for him last year that got me the triple scoop ice cream?"

 

"Yeah.... What does that have anything to do with this?"

 

"I was the one to untie him from the tree. To thank me he got me that ice cream."

 

"Nyma is just awful. How did she even fall for some as amazing as Lance!" 

 

"Keith, again you gotta whoo him. If you don't like competition then at least try to ask him out."

 

"I'll try!! And I'll start with listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and we can talk about it!!" 

 

"That's the spirit Keith! Come on loser, we are hanging out at Allura's bakery and listening to it together."

 

"Fine, maybe Allura will even stay and listen too."

 

"You know Rosa would also be there too~ Well at least for a while until she leaves to go back home."

 

"Ugh Pidge stop. It's weird to hang out with my crush's mom."

 

"It's not weird if she is going to be your mother in law."

 

"PIDGE YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOME THING LIKE THAT!!! LANCE AND I HAVEN'T EVEN HELD HANDS!! LET ALONE GET MARRIED!!! Not that I mind that thought..." Keith sputtered.

 

"Ewwww! Keith, your lovey dovey Shojo anime crush is showing." 

 

"Shut up Pidge...." Keith said and gently pushed Pidge away and walked a bit faster. 

 

"Aw come on, I was joking! Just so you know I totally ship you and Lance." Pidge walked beside Keith once again. 

 

"Now let's go get croissants and listen to the rap gods and heart break that is Hamilton." Pidge said pulling Keith's arm and leading him towards his house.

* * *

 

The sky was darkening in hue and the moon was rising.The lights of Paris bright and ready for the night. Among those lights was Le Grand Rex. It shone and sparkled as much as the other buildings. The 7:30 pm shows were just now pouring out at 9:00pm. Among them were Lance, Shay and Hunk. Lance stretched his arms and shook out his legs. Shay did the same and sighed. 

 

"The movie was okay but it could have been better. Like the plot was kinda flimsy, you know." Hunk said, trying to start a conversation.

 

"Oh definitely! But man both of the main characters were gorgeous!" Lance said and blew a kiss to the movie poster that featured the two protagonists. 

 

"Hahaha! Of course they were! That's how the movie business works. If they are the lead, they have to be beautiful." Shay said pointing it out to them.

 

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going. Hunk why don't you be a gentleman and take Shay out for an ice cream, then take her home." Lance said and winked towards Hunk. Hunk's face flushed a dark shade of red.

 

_Aw man Lance!!! Wait.... Is he trying to get us to be alone?!?! I know what you are doing, Lance!!! I don't like It!!! I am not ready!!!_

 

"I would love that!!! Come on Hunk let's stay out a bit!!! Let's go get ice cream!!! Come on Come on please!!!???" Shay said bouncing up and down. 

 

_Lance Thank you!!!!! Now I get to hang out with Hunk!!!! Will this be the day I confess??? You know what Shay!!?? Today will be the day!!!_

 

"Well okay I guess. Bye Lance!" Hunk said trying to remain calm. The truth is that he felt that his heart was going to burst. Shay and him waved by and started walking in the other direction next to Hunk.

 

Lance waved back.

Before Lance ran home he want to poke fun at them one last time. He had a feeling that this might be the day that Hunk and Shay would dance around their feelings.

 

"HAVE FUN LOVE BIRDS!!!"

 

Hunk couldn't bring himself to respond but he was a muttering mess and the never ending blush. Shay held her composure and cleared her throat then said.

 

"Haha... well um.. Let's get that ice cream, why don't we?" 

 

"Yeah let's go get some." Hunk smiled.

 

The walk there was slightly awkward until Hunk brought up the charity banquet coming up in winter. The two started to bring up ideas on how to raise funding. Then a genius idea struck Shay

 

"Hunk!!! I have a great idea on how to get more people to come!!" Shay said excitedly.

 

"How?"

 

"Let's invite Ladybug and Chat Noir!!!! Lots more people would come just to see them when they aren't saving the day!!" 

 

"Actually..... That is not a bad idea!!! I know at least one person who would just love to meet Ladybug!" Hunk said 

 

"It's Lance isn't it? I mean have you seen the look on his face when Ladybug is even mentioned? He looks like a lovesick puppy." 

 

"Yup Lance would definitely jump first chance he gets just to be in the same room as Ladybug." 

 

"But not just him so would others. That would grantee more people coming to the banquet."

 

"Shay have I ever told you that you are a genius?"

 

"No but I would love to keep hearing it. Hunk we're here come on!!!!" Shay said with her eyes widening in delight as the ice cream parlor came into view.

 

The two entered the slightly busy  parlor. The parlor wall was colored white while the floor was checkered red and black. There were booths and tables lined up the wall. The booths were filled up and so were the stools at the counter top. They walk to the cashier and the cashier instantly recognized Shay. 

 

"Shay!!! How is my favorite niece?"

She said tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear similar to how Shay does. 

 

"I'm doing great, thanks Aunt Abeille!" she replied. 

 

Hunk shuffled awkwardly Abeille was a bold woman and she some times scared him. 

 

"Hunk!!! Good to see you too!!! Its has been awhile, no? Don't tell me you are going to another ice cream shop instead of this one!!!" Abeille said dramatically then continued.

 

"We can't stand losing one of our most prized costumers!!!"

 

"Auntie! Leave him alone!!! Hunk probably has important things to do!"

Shay said giggling.

 

"Alright alright! I assume you two want ice cream? What will you get on this fine evening?" Abeille said moving toward the ice cream buckets and getting a scooper.

 

"I'll take pistachio ice cream in a waffle cone." Hunk said 

 

"One Scoop or two?"

 

"Two scoops, please."

 

"Eww pistachio!!! I don't understand how you eat that." Shay said grimacing at it.

 

"To each their own, darling. Here you go, Hunk." Abeille said and handed the ice cream to Hunk.

 

"What about you Shay? What will you have?" Abeille asked her niece.

 

"I will take take a double scoop schtroumpf ice cream in a chocolate coated cone."

 

"You got it!" Abeille quickly scooped into the blue ice cream and into the cone, then handed it to Shay.

 

"That will be €9.88" Abeille said punching in the order to the register.

 

"Sure thing, aunt Abeille." Shay said about to pull out her wallet from her purse until Hunk stopped her.

 

"Wait. I can pay for the both of us. It's no problem, really." Hunk said Pulling out his wallet. He ignored Shay's protests as he handed Abeille the money. 

 

"It was a pleasure to see you two again. Good bye! enjoy your evening!" Abeille said waving goodbye to Shay and Hunk as they exited the Parlor.

 

They walked around the area for a bit until they sat at a bench underneath a streetlight. The sky was dark but sidewalk still had people walking around. Some with bags upon bags from all the shopping. 

 

Hunk laughed at Shay's antics, this time she stuck her ice cream less chocolate cone on her nose. 

 

"Hi I am Olaf and I like warm hugs!!!!" She said extending her arms trying to hug Hunk.

 

"Oh my god Shay!!! That movie was is so three years ago!!!!" He said not being serious

 

"Hey! Give me a little credit it was the first thing that popped up in my mind!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

 

"Why don't you stop playing with your food and eat the cone?" He suggested.

 

"Oh hush now, you sound like my mom."

 

"So now I sound like Mayor of Paris? Wow that is remarkable." 

 

"That's not what I meant.... My mom is more than the mayor... But she definitely is silly and caring behind the scenes."

 

"Hey Shay I have a question?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Have you ever thought of following in your mom's footsteps? You know become a politician?"

 

Shay thought for a moment then said 

 

"Nope." 

 

"What do you mean nope? That is not a valid answer."

 

"Well I don't think I wanna do what she does. It's hard work and time consuming. I want be a movie director.You know create my own things. My brother Rax is really the one who will follow my mom's foot steps." She said while taking off the cone to inspect it then bit off a piece.

 

"I know what you mean. I am really good at baking but my true passion is engineering!!"

 

They took a small silence and just looked at each other smiling ear to ear. Blush very predominant on each other's faces. That's when Shay decided it was time.

 

"Hey, um, Hunk can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure." Hunk smiled.

 

"We are friends right?"

 

Hunk's heart broke abit at the word "friends" but he replied

 

"Yeah we are."

 

Shay took a deep breath and prepared herself.

 

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but I want to be more than that. Hunk I really like you! I think you are amazing and smart and so kind and nice! i don't even know how you have not gotten a girlfriend yet!!! What I am trying to say is will you go out with me?" Shay said fidgeting and making wild gestures.

 

Hunk was surprised and wasn't expecting that. His heart quickened and he was starting to sweat. He couldn't bring himself to speak and left Shay hanging.

 

"You don't have to say yes. I understand if you don't like me in that way!! Haha forget I said anything!! Well look at the time we should get going!!" she said turning around and about to walk away but Hunk stopped her by grabbing her hand.

 

"Shay.... Look at me." He said urging the girl to face him.

 

Surely but slowly she did, Hunk held both of her hands and smiled softly at them. Shay looked at him wide eyed and color flushing to her cheeks. 

 

"You know I never thought you would be the one to confess to me. I always thought it would be me. Shay you are beautiful, compassionate, strong, intelligent, and committed. Honestly I have liked you for the longest time and I would love to go out with you." He said smiling and blushing then swooped in for small but sweet peck on Shay's cheek. Paris was constantly bustling but for Shay and Hunk everything was like time stopped. 

 

However there was a Spectator watching from the nearest building. Chat Noir grinned to himself and stifled his giggling. 

 

_Ugh finally!!!! All that pining was hell!!! 'Operation: Sweet as Hunay' complete!!! Welp time to go back home. Everyone is in bed now so might as well see were this Friday night takes me._

He walked around on roof tops swing his tail and took in the sights. 

 

_Hmm well isn't tonight lovely? A purrfect night for lovers. Wait a moment do I hear 'Guns n' Ships'? I simply must check this out._

 

Chat Noir followed the music and it lead him to the roof of Altea Bakery. There he saw Keith sitting in a white and red patio chair, quietly listening to the rest of the song on his phone. He quietly sat down on the upper part of the roof to observe Keith. Keith was staring intently at his phone, ignoring his surroundings and completly imersed. That is when Chat decided to make his presence know. 

 

"I'm enjoying the soundtrack."

 

Keith jumped in surprised and looked up in Chat Noir's direction. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

Why is Chat here? He has no connection to me as a civilian? What the quiznak?

 

"Chat Noir what are doing here?" Keith asked a bluntly and uninterested.

 

Chat physically flinched.

 

"Meowch I was just patrolling on my own. No need to be defensive. I simply asked a question." He answered raising his hands in surrender.

 

"Oh sorry about that, just curious. To answer your question I like the soundtrack. This is my second time listening to it. The first time I listened to it was earlier today. But with my energetic friend, it was hard to pay attention." Keith said. 

 

He felt like he said too much but oddly enough he felt comfortable talking with Chat. Chat listen and nodded his head.

 

"Oh that's great! Any favorite characters yet?" Chat Said now inching closer to Keith. 

 

In his superhero form he really didn't feel the need to try and challenge him. Keith was just a regular teen right now and not his rival classmate.

 

"Well I really like Angelica, but my real favorite is Alexander. I don't know, I just really connect with him."

 

"I understand what you mean. Lafayette and Eliza are my favorites." Chat said looking out at the city. 

 

It was a nice view from Altea Bakery's roof even if the school was next to it. That is when he looked back at Keith and said snarkly.

 

"We've stumbled on a view that's tailor-made for two.What a shame those two are you and me. I would have loved to see it with the one I like."

 

Keith raised an eyebrow and said

 

"Did you just reference La La Land?"

 

"Yup! One of my favorites!!! Oops, look at the time! As much as I would love to keep talking I must be getting home. I will leave you to your music in peace. Good Night." Chat said as he got out his baton and extended it. 

 

"Good Night, Chaton." Keith said smiling softly and gave a small wave goodbye.

 

Chat waved bye as well before pole vaulting himself away and landing on the school roof then continue running on the roof tops of other buildings.

 


	8. Chapter 8 Sliver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work?  
> Background?  
> Family bonding?  
> New characters?  
> Akuma?  
> Check to all of the above

_______________________________________

_**There were only four Alteans that survived the destruction of Altea. With them resides the box of Miracle stones. The Galra and druids still look for miracle stones to obtain absolute power.** _

_______________________________________

 

Lance was fast asleep in his bed. The glow stars subtlety illuminating the darkness of his room. Then there was a soft pattering of rain out his window. The pattering got louder and louder. The softness was gone and replaced with thundering clouds and heavy downpour. Lance was serene in his sleep. Not a worry and not a care in the world. Plagg was fast asleep in a light blue basket containing fluffy black towels. He practically blended in with them and was sandwiched between two towels.

 

The door to Lance's room cracked open slightly revealing Marcos in his pajamas with his brown hair sticking out in odd ways. In his hands, he clutched a stuffed brown bunny. His chocolate eyes widened in fear as a loud Crash shouted from the sky. Marcos let a loud gasp and rushed over to Lance and started to shake him.

 

"Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance! Please wake up. Wake up. Lance wake up! Please Lancy Lance!" He said frantically.

 

Lance suddenly jolted up and took a quick breath. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on little Marcos. He rubbed his right eye with his Hand, then stretched. Marcos had his head down on the bed, his hands clutching the sheets. Lance decided to softly stroke Marco's brown hair attempting to calm his little brother down. He spoke softly to Marcos.

 

"Marcos? Que Paso? Porque Estas despierto? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

 

Marcos didn't speak for a while and took a shaky breath.

 

"I was but then I had a bad dream. I woke up and I didn't want to bother Carlos. He would get mad, and won't listen to me. And Mama and Tina sleep in the same bed, there is no room for me. I came in to ask if I can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

 

Lance gave Marcos a tired smile and moved over a bit. He patted the space beside him and said.

 

"Come on in."

 

Marcos looked up and nodded. Marcos climbed in and with the help of Lance got under the covers. He hugged his rabbit tightly. He was tense and Lance noticed that. No way Marcos was going to sleep if he was fretting. His big brother senses were tingling. He knew just what to do.

 

"Marcos? Do you want to talk about the dream? It might make you feel better." Lance asked his younger brother gently.

 

Marcos took a deep breath and bit his lip nervously.

 

"I was dreaming about daddy."

 

Lance automatically knew where this dream was going. Lance went through that countless times.

 

"What was he doing in this dream?" he asked his heart aching.

 

"He was with mama, they were dancing. Remeber when they use to dance at parties?"

 

"Yes... I remember."

 

"Mama looked so happy. Kaitlyn and Tony were there two and actually with us. Tina, Carlos, you, and I were playing cops and robbers on our old beach... I miss our old Beach. But then it started to rain really hard! Like the d-ay daa-daddy didn't come home. Then the accident happened all over again. I w-woke up to the r-rain and got -scared " Marcos told Lance in a quiet voice. As he got towards the end his voice wobbled and trembled. Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he relived it all.

 

Lance turned over and hugged his little brother tightly. Marcos held on and continued to let it out. Lance rubbed small circles on Marco's back to try a sooth him. Rosa would normally sooth her children but Marcos wanted his older brother. He no longer had tears but kept sniffling.

 

"Lance, can you tell me a happy story?" He asked quietly, wanting a story to help him sleep.

 

"How about the story of how Grandpa and Abuela fell in love?" He suggested Knowing Marcos would want to hear that timeless story.

 

"Daddy's parents?"

 

"Yes... Dad's parents."

 

"Okay..."

 

"When Grandpa was 20 he moved to Cuba from Scotland to try and branch his business in Whiskey. Grandpa at the time was tall, pale, had dark hair and blue eyes. He also loved the ocean and wanted to move somewhere close to a beach. To him Cuba was perfect. He spent about three years starting up his business and learning Spanish. He ends up speaking fluently it."

 

"Hey where is Abuela in this story?"

 

"Hold on I was just getting there! One day he was sitting at the edge of a shipping doc when he first laid eye on the fisherman's daughter, Our Abuela. She was tall compared to other women. Abuela had short black hair at the time and tan skin. She was often alone and didn't care much for people. Grandpa said it was love at first sight but Abuela said she fell in love him after their third date. Grandpa was such a romantic. Abuela's dad wasn't so sure he could trust grandpa. He tried to interfere as much as he could but in the end, they overcame. Grandpa would often sneak Abuela to the beach at night. That's where they shared their first kiss and later where he proposed to her. They knew that Abuela's father wouldn't allow them to get married so they set up a private wedding then ran off. They invited a couple of friends and siblings. Now as husband and wife they eloped to Varadero. They got a small house on the beach, and Grandpa continued His whiskey business there. Abuela two years later had our dad and he made the two of them very happy." Lance recalled.

 

He had heard this story countless times. He has seen the photographs his Abuela showed him. He wished he could go back and see them. That would be impossible now, they have nothing to go back to.

 

Marcos was now fast asleep slightly snoring. He maintained a grip on his bunny. He was huddled under the blankets with a now peaceful face. Lance closed his eyes and began to run his fingers through Marco's hair. The softness comforted Lance as he began to reminisce about the past. The cookouts on Varadero Beach, the stars lighting up the sky, his mother smiling genuinely. Nothing could have changed what happened that rainy day. Lance now had a bittersweet feeling about rain. He often realized that rain calmed him but also was a reminder of that day.

 

_______________________________________

 

Keith wasn't able to sleep that Night, he kept working on his essay. Tikki could only watch and help correct his grammar. His violet eyes showed that he was tired, with dark circles underneath them. Keith was dressed in the dark blue sweater with cat faces patterned all over it and black sweatpants.

 

Lance's old dark blue sweater...

 

The rain was patterning outside got heavier and heavier it wasn't guaranteed to stop that night. The news said it could be raining the entire weekend. Keith didn't care. The rain wasn't his favorite thing the world but it wasn't the worst thing ever either. At least it wasn't snowing.

Keith had stopped typing, snow. Something so pure and beautiful but cold and deadly.

 

_Snow..... Marilyn... Why......._

 

Keith couldn't help but think of his old friend Marilyn. His thoughts swarmed with the past. His adventures in the unforgiving cold. Trying his best to lead the orphanage after Marilyn...

It was already too late, Keith's eyes started to tear up. His best friend and mentor is gone forever.

 

Tikki hugged his cheek and tried her best to wipes away his tears. On nights like this that was the one thing, she could do. She respected his privacy and never pushed Keith into telling her his past.

 

One day you will be ready, Keith. I will be waiting to hear your tale.

 

_______________________________________

 

Saturday Morning brought only gray clouds and cold wind. There were no children in sight. Last night's rainstorm discouraged most parents from letting their kids out. However, the McClain family had other plans. Valentina and Carlos were dropped off at a friend's house. Rosa, Marcos, and Lance walked to Altea Bakery. Lance was hoping and praying that he would not run into Keith. In reality, Lance really wanted to be friends with Keith but somehow he always messed it up. 

 

Marcos in his bright yellow raincoat and red bookbag jumped and leaped over puddles and giggled happily. His smile looked so much like his father's. Rosa felt a little pain in her heart. The love of her life was gone and there was nothing she could do about that. She shifted her gaze to Lance and looked into his eyes. Blue just like the Cuban ocean. Rosa's husband lived through her children even though he is no longer alive. She knew that at least he was at rest in the skies above them. He always did love to soar in the sky.

 

Allura was already at the counter when the McClain family arrived at the bakery. She sighed in relief upon seeing Rosa.

 

"Rosa! Thank goodness you are here! Oh hello Marcos and Lance, it looks like you two are joining us today!" 

 

"Yeah Yeah! " said Marcos jumping up and down excitedly.

 

Allura looked at Lance and smirked. A devious idea had popped into her head. Her lilac blue eyes shifted pink and Lance thought he was just seeing things. 

 

"Hey, Lance do you mind working at the counter today? I need your mom's help to finish a wedding cake order. I'll pay you!" She said in a spokesman type manner.

 

This offer was one Lance couldn't refuse.

 

"Really okay yeah sure! I'll work the counter!" He said in excitement.

 

"Oh thank you! You are a blessing!"

 

Rosa already knew they had a wedding cake order but she couldn't help but smile. She knew what Allura was up to and she wanted to join in. 

 

Allura handed Lance an apron with the Already Bakery logo. He happily took it and put it on. Allura tied the back of it while she explained some things to Lance. Marcos sat at one of the tables looking out the window. It was still raining. He kinda felt bad for that couple that was going to get married in that kind of weather. He took off his raincoat and bookbag off to be more comfortable. He opened his bag and took out a box of crayons and a notebook. Marcos started to scribble all over the page. First he drew a bird then a palm tree, a daisy, the Effiel Tower, and a cupcake. 

 

Hours went by customers came and went. Marcos got hungry and thirsty around noon. Rosa took a small break to make him a ham and cheese sandwhich with chocolate milk. Lance was doing well at his job. So far no problems. Most people that came in wanted to get coffee or some kind of pastry. He had to admit it was kinda fun. Marcos was suck and couldn't figure out what to draw next. Lance was wiping the counter and the other tables and eventually go to the table Marcos was sitting at.

 

"Lance what should I draw next? I can't think of anything." Marcos said slightly annoyed.

 

"Hmm I don't know? What about something that inspires you?." He said unsure of himself while taking away Marcos's dirty dish and cup. 

 

"Something that inspires me..." Marcos said to himself trying to look into the idea. Then it hit him.

 

"I got it!" He exclaimed as he got his blue and green crayons from his crayon box.

 

Lance was kinda curious so say the least. What would an inspiration mean to a small child? But he could see that whatever it was it meant a lot to Marcos. 

 

When Marcos was done he proudly walked up to the cashier to show Lance. It was a drawing of Chat Noir well from what he can tell. The picture showed Chat Noir ready to use his Cataclysm. Lance was absolutely awestruck. Out of anything Marcos decided to draw him in his alter ego. He honestly felt like tearing up.

 

"Chat Noir is your inspiration? I would have figured you would have picked Ladybug." Lance said a little chocked up.

 

"I mean mister Ladybug is cool and everything but Chat Noir is my favorite! He makes jokes that I think are funny! And his power can destroy anything even the akuma's object! Ladybug can't do that." Marcos said in such a happy manner.

 

"Do you not like it?" Marcos said a little insecure. 

 

"I love it." Lance said causing Marcos to smile wide.

_______________________________________

 

"Ugh he has to show up eventually!" Said a light skinned girl with auburn long hair hiding behind a tree outside the bakery. She was wearing and black raincoat, blue jeans with yellow rubber boots.

 

"Melissa can we leave? It's obvious that Keith isn't going to get here any time soon. I am hungry and tried. And you should be getting ready for your Aunt's wedding. Plus it's raining and I am cold" Said a dark skinned girl with straight short blue dyed hair. She was wearing a blue jean jacket that was buttoned up, a black skirt and black combat boots. In her left hand she held a blue umbrella that shielded the both of them from the rain.

 

"No Alisha! He is coming I can feel it! Ah Lance is so lucky his mom works at the bakery."

 

"Melissa your my best friend. So you gotta believe me on this. Keith is not going to be interested in you. Plus it's creepy that we have been waiting here for hours."

 

"Pft it's true love so it's excusable."

 

"You have never talked to the guy! All you do is sketch him in your journal!" 

 

"So! I just feel like there is something there for us you know."

 

"No I don't Melissa. I don't dig boys. Just because my hair is straight doesn't mean I am."

 

"Oh come on you know what I mean!" 

 

Alisha blushed and looked at Melissa. She did knew what that was like. Too bad Melissa didn't feel the same.

 

"Look Melissa I just don't think it's gonna work."

 

"What? Why not?"

 

"Call it a theory but I think Keith doesn't really swing towards girls."

 

"No way Alisha! I don't believe you!"

 

"Well how would you know huh you never actually pay attention to anything. Have you not seen the way he looks at Lance during class?!"

 

"Keith does not like Lance!"

 

Alisha got up from the muddy ground. She was tired of this. No matter how much she liked Melissa she wasn't going stand in this rain just because she was being stubborn. 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Home. If you are going to be like that I'm leaving. You don't even care that it's your aunt's special day. You are being selfish." Alisha said not even looking back and flipping the bird. Melissa was now left in the rain seeing as Alisha held the umbrella.

 

Melissa scoffed in shock. Alisha never talked like that to her before. But she was so mad that she didn't even want to talk back.

 

"I just know that he and I will be good together why can't you just support me." Melissa said to herself while wrapping her arms around herself as the rain poured over her. A white butterfly in the rain appeared and landed on Melissa's violet friendship bracelet on her right hand.

 

_**Oh Melissa. Sweet sweet Melissa. I am Zarkon. Alisha doesn't understand that you like this boy so much. But if you side with me I will help you convince her your love is true and get the heart of the boy you desire. But only if you do something for me.** _

 

"Anything"

 

_**Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. From now on you will be known as Amour Flèche. Now go!** _

 

Melissa was comsumed by purple warped quintessence. Her hair turned hot pink and wilder. Her skin was turned gray. Her eyes were glowing pink voids. She was now sporting a black spandex suit with little pink hearts all over and wore pink high heeled boots. Her right hand now looked like it had been fused with a cross bow.

 

"Hehe hehe Alisha and Keith will have no idea what hit them!" 

 

 

 


End file.
